Breaking The Line
by RestlessHeart182
Summary: Julie Lottus não tinha ideia de que uma simples ideia iria mudar toda sua vida. Quando a herdeira de uma tradicional família grifinória é selecionada para a Sonserina, a escola toda fica surpresa. Enfrentando os preconceitos de seus colegas e de sua família, ela decide que vale mais a pena se divertir e não se importar com o que os outros pensam.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**E**_u venho de uma família bem comum. Uma família tradicional, em que todos são criados de maneira igual. Bom, tão comum e tradicional como uma família bruxa pode ser.

Sou completamente puro sangue, não que isso de fato importe, e minha tradicional família, orgulhosa, respeitada e importante no mundo bruxo, tem sido por gerações e gerações da mesma Casa na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Claro que eu não tinha a menor ideia, quando embarquei no Expresso de Hogwarts naquele 1º de setembro, que euzinha estava prestes a mudar tudo o que a minha família sempre acreditou.

**_E_**u estava confiante, admito.

Com o histórico da minha família em Hogwarts, sendo todos da Casa dos Leões, Grifinória, eu estava mais do que certa que meu destino estava no mesmo lugar.

Devo dizer que nunca fui muito fã da segregação que a escola fazia ao dividir os alunos em casas de acordo com suas qualidades mais salientes, mas ter a certeza de que de maneira alguma eu cairia na Casa Sonserina, era um alivio para qualquer novato na escola.

A Casa das Cobras, Sonserina, ganhou uma fama pior do que já tinha quando o grande bruxo das trevas conhecido Lord Voldemort foi derrotado, por que foi quando ficou evidente de que praticamente todos os alunos daquela Casa tinham se unido a ele em seu plano maluco de dominação do mundo e subjugação dos trouxas. Ficou evidente que a Sonserina era uma Casa produtora de bruxos das trevas.

Era por isso que qualquer jovem bruxo de onze anos que crescera ouvindo histórias sobre a Segunda Grande Guerra do Mundo Bruxo temia cair na Sonserina. Seria a desgraça da sua família, principalmente se essa família fosse como a minha, inteiramente Grifinória.

Eu estava sentada entre meus primos, Phillip e Andrea, ambos já alunos do 5º e 3º anos, respectivamente, da Casa dos Leões, em uma cabine lotada do Expresso de Hogwarts. Todos os ocupantes da cabine faziam baderna, falavam e riam alto. Claro que o assunto principal das piadas eram os alunos da Sonserina.

Eu, depois de um tempo rindo falsamente das brincadeiras de mau gosto, resolvi que minha cota de preconceito do dia já tinha acabado. Sendo assim, saí discretamente da cabine para o corredor silencioso.

Suspirei. Como já comentei antes, apesar de esperar fielmente ir para a Grifinória, não gostava da ideia segregacionista da escola. Por isso as piadas dos grifinórios amigos dos meus primos me incomodavam um pouco. Por isso eu resolvi achar outra cabine.

Andei um pouco pelos vagões até achar uma cabine mais vazia no final do trem. Na verdade, tinha dois ocupantes, que eu presumi terem a minha idade, e ergueram a cabeça ao me verem à porta.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Eram dois garotos, um pálido com os cabelos extremamente loiros jogados sobre os olhos muito azuis e outro com pele negra e cabelos muito escuros jogados para trás e olhos castanhos penetrantes.

- Posso me sentar com vocês? – perguntei tímida.

Eles me analisaram por um instante.

- Claro. – respondeu o moreno, com uma voz um tanto suave.

Eu sorri para os dois e fechei a porta da cabine as minhas costas, sentando-me em um dos bancos, ao lado do moreno.

- Sou Julie Lottus. – me apresentei.

Os garotos se entreolharam e pude perceber um olhar de entendimento entre eles, mas não o compreendi.

- Blake Zabini. – disse o moreno – E este é Carter Malfoy. – ele indicou o loiro, que apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça em minha direção.

Eu não esbocei reação, mas finalmente compreendi. Já ouvira falar da família Malfoy. Eram ma família tão antiga e tradicional que a minha, mas era tradicional da Sonserina. Os Malfoy foram seguidores de Lord Voldemort em ambas as Guerras, e não eram muito bem vistos pela sociedade bruxa. Mas eu não era fã de preconceitos.

- Muito prazer. – disse, e até dei um sorrisinho.

Eles se entreolharam novamente, com um misto de duvida e surpresa.

- Você é uma Lottus. – disse o garoto Malfoy, em tom de comentário, com uma voz incrivelmente rouca.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, como se não desse importância ao fato.

O garoto chamado Blake deu de ombros olhando para Carter, que fez o mesmo gesto e se encostou no banco, parecendo descontraído.

Um silêncio pairou sobre nós, que não sabíamos o que dizer. Percebi que tinha interrompido o que quer que os garotos conversavam antes de eu entrar, e agora não fazia mais sentido para eles continuarem uma conversa que poderia ser particular na frente de uma estranha.

Levantei-me para sair, mas fui interrompida.

- Não precisa ir. – disse a voz rouca que pertencia a Carter Malfoy – Se você não quiser.

Eu sorri levemente e voltei a me sentar.

- Então, Srta. Lottus, pronta para cair nas graças da Grifinória? – comentou Blake em um tom risonho, e ele e Carter soltaram risinhos debochados.

Eu não me ofendi. Do mesmo jeito que grifinórios tinham preconceito com sonserinos, sonserinos tinham preconceito com grifinórios.

- Na verdade não. – respondi indiferentemente – Quer dizer, não é certeza que vou para essa Casa, não é?

Os meninos riram.

- Aham, assim como não é certeza que eu e o Cartie aqui vamos para a Sonserina. – brincou Blake, ainda risonho.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Não conseguia entender por que as pessoas prezavam tanto esse negocio de casas e famílias.

- Não é por que vocês vêm de famílias sonserinas e eu venho de uma família grifinória que vamos ficar respectivamente nessas casas. – argumentei.

Eles continuaram rindo.

- Você diz isso por que vai para a casa consagrada, a grande casa dos leões, a casa do grande Harry Potter. – disse Carter, passando a mão pelos cabelos platinados – Nós aqui vamos para a casa das cobras, não que não tenhamos orgulho disso, mas que tem nome sujo no mundo bruxo, e isso sim não é de se orgulhar.

Ponderei um pouco. Eu não tinha nenhum orgulho de cair em uma casa só por que toda a minha família pertenceu a ela, por mais gloriosa que essa casa fosse, mas eles, destinados a uma casa desgraçada e de nome sujo, pareciam orgulhar-se disso.

Não consegui entender essa linha de pensamento.

- Mas você não parece se importar de dividir a cabine com dois futuros sonserinos... – comentou Carter, olhando-me de cima a baixo.

- Não, não me importo mesmo. – falei de maneira até um pouco arrogante – Não ligo para qual casa vocês pertencerão, não faço diferença entre as pessoas.

Os dois riram, mas pareceram aprovar.

Não demorou muito e mudamos o assunto para Quadribol, assunto esse que agradava a todos nós. Eu, sendo torcedora fiel do Hollyhead Harpies, e eles, sendo fanáticos pelo Montrose Magpies, entramos em uma fervorosa discussão sobre quem tinha os melhores jogadores na Liga Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol.

Mal percebemos, o trem já estava parando na estação de Hogsmead, o vilarejo nos arredores da escola, e uma potente voz gritava pelos alunos do primeiro ano do lado de fora.

Saímos do trem, já vestidos com nossos uniformes escolares, deixando nossos pertences para trás, já que tínhamos sido orientados pelo monitores que nossos malões seriam levados até nossos dormitórios após a Seleção.

Na estação, estavam outros alunos do primeiro ano aglomerados ao redor do maior homem que eu já vira na minha vida. O homem se apresentou como Rúbeo Hagrid, guarda-caça e professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, e disse que nos levaria até o castelo pelo lago. Ele nos indicou alguns barquinhos de aparência frágil na beira do grande lago de águas negras e nos instruiu a nos dividirmos em grupos de quatros.

Carter, Blake e eu entramos em um barquinho e ficamos a espera do quarto integrante, que não demorou a aparecer.

Um garoto de cabelos escuros arrepiados e olhos cor de chocolate por trás dos óculos de aro redondo foi quem veio a nós, com um andar confiante e um sorriso metido. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado no banquinho de trás e olhou sorridente para nós.

- Olá. – cumprimentou animado, ao que eu e os meninos apenas respondemos com um aceno de cabeça – Sou James Potter. – disse ele, e seu sorriso cresceu mais ainda.

Blake e Carter trocaram olhares contrariados. Eu tive que segurar o riso. O novo garoto parecia pomposamente contente consigo mesmo, e pareceu não perceber nossa contrariedade, por que continuou falando.

- Sou filho de Harry Potter, sabem. Um grande homem, meu pai, herói de guerra e tudo mais. E devo dizer que herdei todas as grandes qualidades dele, principalmente no Quadribol. Sou um grande apanhador, e sei que serei eu a trazer a gloria para o time da Grifinória. - ia falando James, todo alegre, como se nós estivéssemos muito interessados em suas qualidades ou a falta delas.

Ele continuou a dizer como era infinitamente bom em tudo o que fazia, e como seu pai era famoso e bla bla bla. Eu já perdera o interesse no que ele dizia logo depois que ele se apresentou. E eu não era a única.

Carter e Blake estavam cochichando no banquinho da frente, e lançando olhares malignos para James, que continuava a discursar.

Eu me inclinei para frente, ignorando descaradamente o garoto Potter, e cutuquei o ombro de Blake.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntei, fazendo de tudo para não ser esmagada pelo ego gigante do meu companheiro de banco.

Os meninos se entreolharam (essa, eu percebi, era uma pratica muito comum que eles tinham) e depois olharam para mim.

- Estamos discutindo a melhor maneira de jogar o Potter aí para fora do barco. – murmurou Carter, dando um sorriso em que se misturava malícia e diversão. Um sorriso que eu tenho que admitir que gostei muito.

Eu ri e abri a boca para comentar que gostara da ideia, mas fui rudemente interrompida.

- E vocês são quem? – James se inclinara para frente e nos olhava com um misto de curiosidade e disparato por ter sido ignorado por todos nós.

Os meninos se entreolharam e olharam para mim, sorrindo. Eu apenas sorri de volta.

- Meu nome é Blake Zabini. – ele se virou no banco, ficando de frente para James, com um sorriso enorme e branco.

- Me chamo Carter Malfoy. – ele também se virou, e deu aquele sorriso malicioso.

- E eu sou Julie Lottus. – eu disse suavemente, dando um sorriso de lado e erguendo as sobrancelhas, e coloquei a mão no ombro de James e dei um leve porem firme empurrão.

O garoto não descobriu o que o atingiu, mas quando emergiu das águas escuras do lago, tossindo e ofegando, Carter, Blake e eu não conseguíamos respirar de tanto que riamos.

- Por que vocês fizeram isso?! – exclamou James, tentando subir de volta ao barco, mas suas roupas estavam tão pesadas que tornava a tarefa um tanto difícil.

Não conseguimos par de rir parar responder. Só quando o barquinho que Hagrid ocupava sozinho se aproximou do nosso, conseguimos nos controlar.

- O que aconteceu com você, James? – perguntou o meio gigante, puxando o garoto pelas vestes para dentro do barco.

- Ele se inclinou para ver a Lula Gigante e caiu do barco. – respondi mais rápido do que James, para que ele não nos metesse em encrencas antes mesmo do ano letivo efetivamente começar. Naqueles poucos minutos que convivi com aquele garoto, já pude perceber que era do tipo que dedurava todos e qualquer um, apenas para continuar com sua gloria.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, Carter entrou no jogo.

- É, a gente tentou segurá-lo, mas ele é muito pesado. – ele fez uma carinha inocente, fazendo seus olhos azuis brilharem de uma maneira que poderia enganar até o mais experiente investigador do Ministério da Magia.

Eu e Blake concordamos com a cabeça, sem dar chance a James de se defender e contar a verdade.

- Bom, mais cuidado daqui em diante, James. – disse Hagrid, virando seu barco e voltando para frente dos barquinhos.

James olhou para nós com uma expressão raivosa e ao mesmo tempo confusa, mas não disse nada, já que eu e os meninos começamos a rir histericamente de novo.

Ele cruzou os braços com força no peito e fez um bico, a água pingando de seus cabelos e vestes, quando a visão incrível do castelo calou a todos nós.

Era a coisa mais majestosa que eu já vira. Um enorme castelo iluminado, erguendo-se da escuridão.

Logo todos os alunos, ainda deslumbrados, estavam saindo de seus barquinhos e entrando no castelo, que era tão deslumbrante por dentro quanto era por fora.

Respirei fundo. Eu finalmente estava em Hogwarts. Depois de tantas historias incríveis que meus pais e parentes sempre me contaram, aqui estava eu, pronta para viver minhas próprias historias incríveis para contar por aí.

Ao lado de Carter, Blake e um extremamente molhado James Potter, eu subi as escadas de mármore em direção ao meu destino.

Paramos em frente às portas douradas que eu sabia que guardavam o Grande Salão Principal e um homem alto com vestes verde-folha se dirigiu a nós. Apresentou-se como professor Longbottom, de Herblogia, e explicou que seriamos selecionados para as quatro casas da escola: Grifinória, morada dos destemidos, Lufa-Lufa, onde residem os leais, Corvinal, onde os sábios permanecem, e Sonserina, lar dos audaciosos. Ele explicou as regras da escola, que perderíamos pontos se as desrespeitássemos e ganharíamos se tivéssemos êxito em nossas atividades. Disse que, no final do ano, a Casa que tivesse mais pontos ganharia a Taça das Casas.

Então as portas se abriram, revelando um enorme salão, com o teto alto estrelado como o céu escuro lá fora, quatro mesas compridas cheias de estudantes, uma mesa transversal no fundo, onde os professores estavam sentados, e em frente a ela, em um banquinho de três pernas, uma velho e roto chapéu permanecia.

Eu já ouvira falar daquele chapéu, o Chapéu Seletor, aquele que guardava o destino de todos os novatos que estavam agora olhando nervosamente par os lados, tentando não parecer tão assustados quanto na verdade estavam.

Eu olhei para a mesa da Grifinória, onde meus primos Phil e Andy acenavam e sorriam animados para mim. Eles esperavam tanto que eu seguisse a tradição da família e entrasse na mesma casa que eles. Mas eu estava nervosa, por que, pela primeira vez, não tinha certeza do que eu queria. Se eu realmente fosse para a Casa dos Leões, eu seria só mais uma Lottus, como todos os meus antepassados, mas se eu quebrasse a tradição, se eu fosse para uma casa diferente, afinal, eu seria o que eu sempre quis ser: diferente, faria meu próprio destino e minha própria glória, não dependeria de famas alheias para me erguer, seria apenas eu e meus sonhos, minhas ambições. Eu sempre fui contra esse preconceito imbecil que existia entre as casa e famílias, se eu entrasse para uma casa diferente da tradicional da minha família, talvez pudesse fazer esse preconceito acabar. Talvez ir para a Grifinória não significasse apenas segurança e de estar na Casa consagrada, na Casa dos mocinhos. Talvez ir para a Grifinória fosse um erro, afinal.

Olhei para meus novos amigos, Carter Malfoy e Blake Zabini, enquanto o Chapéu Seletor começava a cantar. Eu sabia que se fosse para a Grifinória, eu nunca mais poderia falar com eles, e eles eram tão legais. Bem mais legais do que o senhor James sou-o-máximo Potter, que seria meu colega de casa caso eu me tornasse uma grifinória.

Eu não estava mais nem um pouco confiante quando o professor Longbottom começou a chamar os alunos pra serem selecionados.

Blake foi um dos primeiros, e foi imediatamente selecionado para a Sonserina, como ele mesmo já sabia que seria, sob uma chuva de aplausos do pessoal da mesa do canto direto.

O nervosismo começou a me invadir quando Carter também foi para a casa das Cobras, sob uma ovação quase tão grande quanto a de Blake.

Olhei para Phil e Andy, aplaudindo animados uma garota chamada Emily Snud, que acabara de correr até a mesa rubro ouro no canto esquerdo do salão. Eles me olharam sorridentes e esperançosos, enquanto saudavam a nova colega.

James Potter foi chamado, e no salão fez-se silêncio. Todos estavam ansiosos para ver o caminho que o filho do grande herói seguiria, e ele não decepcionou ao andar imponente e sorridente, mesmo ainda estando molhado até os ossos, até o banquinho e ser selecionada para a Grifinória. O salão explodiu em aplausos, a mesa dos Leões fazendo festa. James caminhou tranqüilo e confiante até sua nova mesa a aceitou os cumprimentos de todos os novos colegas.

Quando os aplausos cessaram, eu sabia que seria minha hora. Meu destino me aguardava.

- Julie Lottus. – chamou o professor Longbottom, e eu prendi a respiração.

Caminhei tensa até o banquinho, e antes do colocar o chapéu em minha cabeça, olhei novamente para meus primos, que estavam de pé me olhavam cheios de expectativa, e depois olhei para Carter e Blake, que me olhavam com deboche, como se já soubessem que estavam certos quando disseram que eu nada podia fazer quanto ao meu sangue e minha tradição.

Coloquei o velho Chapéu na cabeça, e ele quase cobriu meus olhos, me impossibilitando de ter uma boa visão do salão e seus ocupantes.

"Hum..." a voz grossa do Chapéu começou a dizer em minha cabeça "Você está confusa, não está? É uma jovem muito talentosa, sem duvida, e muito corajosa também. É muito leal e decidida, mas está confusa agora... por que?"

"Eu não quero ser só mais uma. Quero ser diferente, mas tenho medo do que isso possa significar." Respondi em meus pensamentos "Não quero decepcionar ninguém, e isso inclui a mim mesma. Vale a pena fazer uma coisa só para deixar os outros felizes, só por que todo mundo espera por isso? Eu não sei..."

Eu definitivamente estava confusa. De repente pareceu para mim que eu só estava destinada a ir para a Grifinória por que a minha família esperava isso, não por que de fato eu queria. Nunca tinha tido muita escolha, e agora, quando achei que não precisava pensar em nada, o Chapéu estava me dando uma chance de escolher para onde eu queria ir.

"Quero ir para onde eu vou me sair melhor, onde eu vou me sentir melhor." Foi minha resposta final, e devo dizer que mesmo assim fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ele anunciou em voz alta, para todo o salão ouvir:

- Sonserina!

A ovação convencional que viria após o aluno ser selecionado não veio. Quando eu tirei o chapéu e pude ver o salão, vi que todos me encaravam incrédulos, em choque, sem saber como reagir.

Eu mesma estava sem reação. Quer dizer, eu era uma Lottus, uma família grifinória das mais tradicionais, e de repente, eu estava na Sonserina.

Olhei para a mesa da Grifinória, onde meus primos estavam estáticos, de olhos arregalados, olhando para mim com um misto de incredulidade e decepção.

O professor Longbottom, após se recuperar do choque, começou lentamente a bater palmas, e foi gradualmente acompanhado pelos outros professores e por alguns alunos.

Eu respirei fundo e soltei o ar lentamente, deixando o chapéu no banquinho e seguindo para a mesa da Sonserina, sentindo todos os olhares em mim.

Quando eu me sentei ao lado de Carter, ninguém na mesa me cumprimentou ou aplaudiu. Todos me encaravam com desconfiança, com ódio, e eu senti que poderia chorar a qualquer instante.

Logo o prof. Longbottom continuou a seleção, o que desviou um pouco da atenção de mim, mas meus novos colegas ainda me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração.

Olhei para o outro lado do salão, para Phil e Andy. Eles estavam sentados, conversando baixo, com expressões sérias, e eu tinha certeza de que falavam de mim.

Logo a seleção terminou e a diretora Mcgonagall se levantou.

Ela fez um discurso de boas vindas, explicou mais algumas regras da escola, nos desejou um bom começo de ano letivo e finalmente o banquete tão famoso de Hogwarts simplesmente apareceu, como que por mágica, nas mesas.

O salão se encheu com as vozes e risadas dos amigos se reencontrando, contando novidades das férias, comentando sobre o ano letivo que estava por começar, os talheres batendo nos pratos e as taças batendo nas mesas.

Eu timidamente peguei um pastelão de carne da bandeja mais próxima, sentindo que ainda havia muitos olhares me seguindo.

Suspirei e olhei em volta. Todos estavam felizes, rindo e conversando, contando piadas ou apenas aproveitando o banquete delicioso. E eu estava lá, em uma mesa cheia de pessoas que provavelmente me odiavam, longe das pessoas que antes me amavam, mas naquele momento provavelmente também me odiavam, no meio de um salão lotado de pessoas que possivelmente falavam de mim. Mesmo eu tendo meu secreto desejo de ser diferente atendido, não conseguia entender por que, ao me ouvir pedir pra ir para onde eu me sentiria melhor, o Chapéu me colocara no único lugar onde todas as pessoas me odiavam simplesmente pelo meu nome. Eu só queria lutar contra o preconceito e mostrar que é possível não ir conforme os costumes, e olha só onde eu vim parar. E eu que pensava que esse seria o melhor dia da minha vida...

- Sabe, você tinha razão. – uma voz suave e brincalhona disse a minha frente, me fazendo desviar a atenção do meu pastelão intocado e levantar a cabeça – Não é por que você vem de uma família grifinória que você vai para a Grifinória. Tanto é que você não está lá. – Blake me olhava sorridente, com uma coxa de frango na mão.

Eu dei um sorrisinho sem graça para ele, e voltei ao mexer no meu pastelão com o garfo, sem comê-lo.

Senti um cutucão no meu braço e olhei para o lado. Carter me olhava com um sorriso de lado e Blake estava com um sorriso fofo e as sobrancelhas erguidas, e por alguma estranha razão eu me senti incluída, como se, apesar de todas as controvérsias e todos os sentimentos ruins ao meu redor, eu finalmente estivesse no lugar onde eu deveria estar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**E**_u já estava em Hogwarts há dois meses.

Eu levantava todas as manhãs, passava pelo salão comunal, tomava café da manhã, ia para as aulas, fazia os deveres, andava pelos corredores, jantava no Grande Salão e voltava para meu dormitório todas as noites. E quase ninguém falava comigo.

Meus primos não olhavam na minha cara, nem ninguém da Grifinória. Minha mãe me mandara um berrador no dia seguinte da seleção, dizendo que eu envergonhara a família, não por não ter entrado na Grifinória, mas por que eu entrara na pior casa da escola, na casa em que só entravam bruxos das trevas, e que era isso que eu estava destinada a me tornar agora.

Depois disso, ninguém mais da minha família falara uma mera palavra para mim. Claro que o discurso da minha querida mãe sobre a Sonserina não fez minha fama na casa melhorar. Tanto é que ninguém lá falava comigo também.

O pessoal das outras casas preferia não se meter, portanto ninguém mesmo falava comigo.

Assim, eu estabelecera uma rotina, que consistia em estudar o máximo possível e não pensar na desgraça que a minha vide se tornara a partir do momento em que eu decidira não entrar na Grifinória.

Claro que havia algumas exceções.

Como Carter e Blake, que se tornaram companhia constante, mesmo quando eu lhes pedia que me deixassem em paz. Eles estavam mais do que convencidos de que eu não deveria ter vergonha de ser uma Lottus na Sonserina. Eu deveria ter orgulho de ser diferente e de quebrar parâmetros.

Mas eu não sentia isso. Não quando todos se recusavam a falar comigo ou olhar na minha cara, não quando o sentimento predominante em meu coração era a solidão, não quando o que deveria ser o começo da melhor época da minha vida se tornara o início de uma vida infernal.

Outra figura que também parecia não se importar com o que os outros pensavam de mim era James Potter. Ele insistia em conversar comigo sempre que me via nos corredores ou quando tínhamos aulas juntos. O que era mais estranho ainda, por que fora eu que jogara ele no lago no nosso primeiro dia.

Mas, alem desses três meninos, que se odiavam entre si, ninguém mais falava comigo. Eu era completamente sozinha naquele castelo imenso.

E foi numa dessas caminhadas solitárias que eu descobri que não precisava ser a loser que todos diziam que eu era, a traidora da família Lottus, a escória da Sonserina, eu podia ser alguém que todos na escola iriam respeitar, de uma maneira ou outra.

Eu estava indo pala a aula de Herbologia depois do almoço, caminhando tranquilamente pelo corredor da ala leste em direção as estufas, quando fui emboscada por um grupo de septimanistas da Sonserina, todos com sorrisos maliciosos e varinhas em punho.

Eu tentei ignorá-los, continuando meu caminho, mas um garoto grande, com os cabelos bem curtos, me puxou de volta e me jogou na parede. Eu bati as costas com força e meus livros foram arremessados para longe.

Os garotos riram. Uma menina com as pontas do cabelo cor de rosa deu uma risada histérica e se aproximou de mim, enquanto eu tentava me levantar.

- Você acha que pode simplesmente ser selecionada para nossa Casa que você será uma de nós? – disse ela com uma voz aguda e cruel – Você acha que só por que vem de uma família grifinória você é melhor do que a gente, sua traidorazinha? – ela então ergueu a varinha e apontou em minha direção.

Eu fechei os olhos, mas senti o feitiço me atingir com tal força que me fez bater a cabeça na parede e quase perder os sentidos.

Fiquei no chão por alguns instantes, enquanto os septimanistas riam alto.

Por que estavam fazendo aquilo comigo? Alguma vez eu agira como superior, melhor do que eles? Eu acho que não! Acho que fiz exatamente o contrario, abaixando minha cabeça e ficando na minha. Então qual era o problema deles? Eu não sabia, mas também não queria descobrir.

Quando consegui pensar direito, me mexi o mínimo possível e alcancei minha varinha no bolso interior da minha capa. Eu até podia ser uma simples primeiranista, mas era sim de uma família puro sangue e tradicional, e todas as crianças assim criadas ganham suas varinhas muito nova, e sempre aprendem feitiços antes mesmo de entrar na escola. Então eu tinha alguns truques que aqueles idiotas não esperavam.

Quando pararam de rir tolamente, o grupo se virou para mim e viu que eu estava levantando. Um garoto baixinho com cabelos cor de palha ergueu sua varinha e um feitiço roxo explodiu em minha direção, mas dessa vez eu já espera, e rolei para o lado, desviando do feitiço, que bateu na parede e fez um buraco nas pedras.

Eu me levantei e ergui a minha varinha. Os septimanistas não gostaram nem um pouco, e então todos apontaram suas varinhas para mim. Eu não me intimidei, continuei com a varinha em punho, andando lentamente para trás, como se eles fosse animais selvagens que qualquer movimento brusco atiça. Eles continuaram em minha direção, e eu cheguei a uma parede. Não havia mais para onde fugir, e eu tinha cinco varinhas apontadas para a minha cara.

Foi quando eu resolvi atacar. Pena que foi na mesma hora que eles também decidiram.

Eu gritei um feitiço e recebi cinco de volta. Felizmente, sendo pequena, eu consegui desviar deles rolando para o lado, e correndo enquanto a fumaça dos feitiços que acertaram a parede ainda me encobria.

Sai correndo pelo corredor, com a varinha ainda em punho, olhando para trás o tempo todo para ver se eles tinham notado a minha fuga.

Foi quando trombei com algo maciço e ligeiramente maior do que eu.

Eu cai no chão, mas não soltei a varinha, pronta para atacar meu novo inimigo.

- Nossa, Julie, você devia olhar para onde anda, sabe. – disse uma voz rouca em tom de brincadeira.

Eu ergui os olhos e dei de cara com os olhos incrivelmente azuis de Carter Malfoy. Ele estava estatelado no chão a minha frente, os cabelos muito loiros meio bagunçados e seus livros jogados ao seu redor.

- Oh, desculpa Carter, mas eu não tenho muito tempo para conversar agora. – arfei e me levantei de um salto, ouvindo o grupo de septimanistas se movimentando no fim do corredor.

- Ow, o que está acontecendo? – ele também se levantou e sacou a varinha, sem se preocupar de pegar seus livros no chão.

Eu não tive tempo de responder, porque os septimanistas entraram no corredor e seguiam em nossa direção, com as varinhas em punhos e expressões raivosas.

Carter arregalou os olhos para mim, e eu apenas dei de ombros. Ambos levantamos as varinhas e começamos a gritar todos os feitiços de ataque que conhecíamos.

Feitiços choveram e explodiram pelo corredor, de ambos os lados. Me senti no meio de uma guerra, mas logo os feitiços pararam de ser lançado em nossa direção, então também cessamos nosso ataque.

Quando a fumaça e a poeira dos feitiços richecotiados nas paredes baixou, eu e Carter levantamos nossos olhos e encontramos os cinco septimanistas desacordados.

Entreolhamos-nos surpresos, quase sem acreditar que, sendo dois primeiranisntas, conseguimos derrotar e estuporar cinco veteranos.

Logo nossos olhares de surpresa se tornaram sorrisos enormes e divertidos, e começamos a rir descontroladamente.

- Não acredito que acabamos de fazer isso! – exclamei sem ar, ainda rindo.

- Nós fazemos uma bela dupla, não acha? – Carter piscou um dos seus olhos azuis, divertido, e eu concordei.

Enquanto continuávamos rindo bobamente no corredor, o sinal indicando o fim da aula.

Logo o corredor estava lotado de alunos, que olhavam incrédulos dos septimanistas desacordados para nós, pequenos e com olhares inocentes, com as varinhas em punhos e sorridentes, como se tivéssemos acabado de fazer uma travessura.

Os olhares assombrados dos alunos nos seguiram enquanto nós guardávamos nossas varinhas e andávamos pelo corredor pegando nossos livros, e fomos rindo em direção a nossa próxima aula, deixando os septimanistas desacordados e os outros alunos incrédulos para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

**_E_**u me tornara uma estrela.

O ocorrido com os septimanistas se espalhou pela escola com uma velocidade incrível. Na hora do jantar, todos já sabiam que Julie Lottus e Carter Malfoy derrotaram, sozinhos, cinco alunos do sétimo anos.

O septimanistas que me atacaram estavam completamente humilhados, e não ousavam nem ao menos olhar na minha cara ou na de Carter.

Claro que a historia fora aumentada imensamente. A mais bizarra que eu ouvi foi que um dos septimanistas tentou lançar uma Maldição da Morte em nós e que nós conseguimos conjurar um escudo tão forte que a bloqueou. No final do jantar, até Blake tinha estado no corredor com a gente naquela hora.

A fama que cresceu ao nosso redor nos próximos dias foi estrondosa. De repente todos pareciam querer falar conosco, nos agradar, quase como se tivessem medo de nos ignorar ou destratar como faziam antes.

Essa fama abrangeu a escola inteira, apesar de os professores não saberem direito por que os alunos pareciam temer três (como eu disse, Blake, por ser do nosso grupo, ganhou fama também) primeiranisntas. Na verdade nem eu entendia como isso se tornara uma coisa tão grande.

Infelizmente para mim, meus primos também ficaram sabendo dessa fama, e não gostaram nada. Quando nos cruzávamos nos corredores, eles faziam questão de me olhar como se eu fosse um explosivim ou alguma criatura da qual não devesse chegar perto, fosse por que era muito perigoso, fosse por que era muito nojento.

Eles, claro, contaram para a família. Minha mãe, que vinha me ignorando desde o berrador no primeiro dia letivo, mandou-me uma carta extremamente fria, dizendo que eu estava enfim começando a me tornar o que todos os alunos da Sonserina se tornavam: bruxos das trevas. Ela disse que eu estava manchando o nome da família, espalhando o medo e o terror pela escola. E ela não deixou de mencionar sutilmente que não me queria em casa no Natal.

Essa ultima notícia me deixou mal. Eu esperava que ela e o resto da família ficassem bravos por um tempo, e que depois aceitassem que eu era diferente deles, porem não pior. Mas não querer me ver nem no Natal? Que tipo de família era essa que eu tinha?

Eu estava sentada no salão comunal na noite do ultimo dia do semestre letivo, na melhor poltrona da sala, em frente a lareira de chamas verdes, adiantando meus deveres de férias, quando Carter e Blake apareceram, rindo alto com alguns alunos do terceiro ano.

Eles vieram em minha direção, literalmente dispensaram o terceiranistas e se sentaram nas poltronas ao lado da minha. Ficaram me observando por um tempo, enquanto eu corria os olhos pelas páginas do livro de História da Magia e transcrevia algumas partes no pergaminho apoiado em meu colo.

- Que houve? – perguntou Blake, apoiando os pés na mesinha de centro cheia dos livros que eu estava usando para os deveres.

Eu apenas dei de ombros. Não queria falar sobre aquilo. Eu sabia que os dois tinham famílias que os amavam, e que eles estavam com as malas prontas para passar a férias em casa. Eu, que tinha assinado a lista dos alunos que permaneceriam no castelo durante o feriado, estava pronta para passar o Natal sozinha.

- Vai Ju, que cara triste é essa? – Carter passou a mão pelos cabelos e afrouxando a gravata verde e prata do uniforme.

Eu suspirei e soltei a pena que estava usando, jogando o pergaminho e o livro que estavam no meu colo na mesa de centro, bem sobre os pés de Blake, que fez uma careta e me olhou de cara feia.

- Meus pais não me querem em casa no Natal. – soltei, e puxei minhas pernas para cima da poltrona, abraçando meus joelhos e apoiando o queixo sobre eles.

Os meninos arregalaram os olhos, e então ambos me lançaram olhares de pena. Depois eles se entreolharam e suas expressões mudaram para determinação.

- Isso não é certo. – disse Carter sério, e Blake concordou.

- Não mesmo. Sua família está errada, você sabe disso. Você não fez nada que não devesse ter feito.

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Eu não queria chorar na frente deles, mas não estava conseguindo evitar.

- Minha mãe diz que eu estou me tornando uma bruxa das trevas. – expliquei, fungando, ainda encolhida na poltrona.

Eles trocaram olhares indignados.

- Mas isso é ignorância, Julie. – exclamou Carter, se inclinando para mim – Sinto muito Ju, mas se sua mãe diz isso é por que ela não tem a menos noção de quem você é de verdade.

Ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, eu sorri agradecida para os dois. Eles estavam se saindo uns amigos muito melhores do que eu imaginei. Estavam sendo os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter.

- Obrigada, meninos. Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem você... – eu suspirei e me sentei reta, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Bom, provavelmente você ainda estaria fazendo seus deveres e autistando aí. – brincou Blake, tirando os pés da mesa de centro e colocando-os no meu colo.

Eu mostrei a língua para ele e empurrei seus pés para longe de mim.

- E só para constar, - começou o moreno novamente – vamos passar as férias aqui com você. – ele deu um sorriso enorme e radiante.

Eu olhei-os surpresa.

- O quê? – exclamei meio sem entender – Não! Vocês têm famílias que aceitam vocês, não precisam passar as férias aqui com uma fracassada como eu!

- Ju, eu não entendo como você se sente, - Carter passou a mãos pelos cabelos, ato que eu notei ser característico dele – mas eu sei que, se eu tivesse entrado na Grifinória ao invés da Sonserina, meu pai faria a mesma coisa. E eu também sei que ele só precisaria de um tempo para se acostumar. – ele disse em tom sério – Eles só precisam de um tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de que você é diferente deles, e que isso não significa necessariamente que você é uma bruxa das trevas.

Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez minha família só precisasse de tempo, talvez essa maluquice logo acabasse e eu poderia voltar para casa de cabeça erguida.

- Obrigada, meninos. – eu disse sorrindo, e me inclinei para eles, dando um abraço em cada um – De verdade.

Eles sorriram de volta, e logo estavam mandando cartas para as famílias deles, dizendo que não iriam para casa no Natal.

- Podemos ficar aqui todo Natal. – opinou Blake, depois de despachar sua coruja parda, Orfeu – Ouvi dizer que o banquete de Natal é o máximo! – seus olhos profundos brilharam.

Carter e eu rimos.

- Podemos sim. – concordou o loiro – Podemos fazer guerras de bola de neve contra os grifinórios. - ele piscou um olho, divertido.

- É, pena que não vai ser contra os meus primos. – comentei, e caímos na risada.


	4. Chapter 4

**_T_**udo passara muito rápido, e o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts já estava chegando ao fim.

Eu, Carter e Blake éramos inseparáveis, e descobrimos um dom em comum que nos agradou muito. O dom de nos metermos em encrencas.

Nos meses que se seguiram depois do Natal, nós vivíamos para bagunçar pela escola. Descobrimos que era extremamente divertido pregar peças e andar pela escola à noite sem que ninguém nos pegasse. Os alunos sabiam o que fazíamos, mas, por alguma razão, nada faziam. Talvez por que quisessem ver o que nos aconteceria se fossemos pegos, ou talvez fosse por que achavam engraçado ver os alunos do primeiro ano tentando fazer seus nomes na escola.

Claro que ainda estudávamos e fazíamos os deveres, mas usávamos o mínimo de tempo possível para isso. E por mais incrível que pareça, nossas notas estavam bem altas, as melhores do nosso ano, competindo apenas com James Potter.

Esse último ainda tinha a incansável mania de me perseguir. Puxava papo comigo sempre que me via, e insistia em se gabar de suas notas ótimas e dos muitos pontos que ganhava para sua casa. Eu tenho que admitir que não o entendia. Afinal, toda vez que ele se dirigia a mim, eu tinha a tendência de ignorá-lo completamente, então não fazia sentido ele ainda querer continuar a manter qualquer contato comigo.

Acho que Carter e Blake acharam graça nisso, por que passaram a direcionar suas brincadeiras a ele. Qualquer coisa era motivo para zoar o Potter, mudar a cor do seu cabelo, pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo pelos tornozelos, fazer as coisas perseguirem-no por todo o castelo. Eu tentava, em vão, devo dizer, inibir essas brincadeiras, mas sempre acabava rindo também, o que tornava minhas broncas muito menos efetivas.

E também, o próprio Potter começava a me irritar com aquelas demonstrações de ego e poder incrivelmente chatas, então, depois de um tempo, eu mesma comecei a azará-lo pelos corredores. Ele, infelizmente, não se tocava.

O sol de fim de maio brilhava no céu, e eu e os meninos estávamos rindo e "fazendo" o dever de Poções à sombra de um grande carvalho à beira do Lago Negro.

Vários outros alunos estavam espalhados pelos jardins, estudando para os exames finais, que começariam em uma semana, ou apenas conversando e aproveitando a leve brisa.

Eu estava rindo de uma história particularmente engraçada que Blake contava animadamente, com algumas interrupções de Carter, para corrigir fatos exagerados pelo moreno, quando avistei minha prima Andy saindo do castelo e parando no meio do jardim, olhando para mim.

Olhei apreensiva para os meninos, que não tinham notado sua presença, e, sem dizer nada, me levantei e caminhei em direção a ela. Ouvi Blake me chamar uma vez, mas depois, eu suponho, ele percebeu o que acontecera e se calou.

Parei em frente a Andy, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos, mais escuros que os meus, e eles estavam frios e sem emoção. Ela me encarou de volta, com tal intensidade e até um certo desagrado que me fez sentir mal.

- Parece que você está se dando muito bem com os filhotes de bruxos das trevas, não é? – começou ela, lançando um olhar de profundo desprezo para Carter e Blake, que nos observavam atentamente – Está pronta para se juntar ao Coven? – ela me deu um sorriso frio e arrogante.

Eu olhei para meus pés, procurando as palavras certas. Andy e eu sempre fomos amigas, confidentes. Vê-la me olhando com tanta hostilidade doía muito. Eu me perguntei se doía para ela também.

- Eles não são bruxos das trevas, Andy. – disse em voz baixa, incapaz de olhá-la nos olhos novamente – E eu também não sou. Não existe Coven nenhum, isso é a maior besteira.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada sem humor, me assustando um pouco.

- Ah não? – ele fez pouco caso – E todo esse terror que você e seus amiguinhos estão espalhando pela escola? Azarando pessoas inocentes só por que elas estão no seu caminho, perseguindo alunos da Grifinória só por que vocês se acham melhores do qualquer outra pessoas. – o desprezo e o nojo transbordavam por seus olhos escuros e saiam com sua voz, partindo como lâminas afiadas para cima de mim.

- Não fazemos isso por que nos achamos melhores do que os outros. – murmurei, ainda de cabeça baixa – Não estamos espalhando terror nenhum.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, eu olhando para meus sapatos, sentindo que ela me observava.

- Sua mãe quer saber se você vai passar as férias em casa. – soltou Andy de repente, me fazendo erguer a cabeça para ela, confusa - Por que, você sabe, ninguém quer uma bruxa das trevas em casa. Então se você não voltar, ninguém vai se importar. A vovó já até disse que prefere que você nem use mais o sobrenome da família.

O choque percorreu meu corpo. Um frio na espinha, um pânico sufocante, o ar faltou em meus pulmões.

Eu não... eu não podia acreditar! Eles estavam me expulsando de casa. Eles não queriam que eu voltasse para casa, nunca mais. Não queriam mais que eu fosse uma Lottus.

As lagrimas encheram meus olhos, mas eu me segurei para meu deixá-las transbordar. Eu simplesmente não entendia. Como uma família podia fazer uma coisa dessas com uma garota de onze anos? Abandoná-la dessa maneira, apenas por que era diferente. Eu não era uma bruxa das trevas, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Então? - insistiu Andy, com um tom entediado – Você vai voltar?

Eu respirei fundo, engolindo as lagrimas. Eu tinha que ser forte naquele momento, mostrar que eu era mais do que minha família achava que eu era. Mais do que uma criança, mais do que uma bruxa das trevas. Se eles não me queriam mais, eu também não queria eles. Podia arranjar um jeito de virar sem eles. Podia ser independente.

- Não. – finalmente consegui responder, e ergui a cabeça, encarando Andy com a mesma intensidade e desprezo que ela me encara antes – Diga a todos que eu não vou voltar. Vou apenas passar em... na casa dos meus pais para pegar minhas coisas. Depois vocês não precisam mais se preocupar comigo. Eu não vou mais incomodar ou envergonhar vocês.

E dizendo isso, eu apenas virei as costas e caminhei decidida até o carvalho sob o qual os meninos estavam sentados, ainda me observando.

Sentei-me ali, pegando o pergaminho e o livro que antes estava usando e continuei, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Carter e Blake, pelo contrario, continuaram parados, me olhando.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar, ou entender, na atitude da minha família. Mas agora não tinha jeito. Eu não voltaria mesmo para eles. Nunca mais os perdoaria por terem me abandonado daquele jeito.

Agora eu precisava arrumar um lugar para passar as férias. Não precisava ser uma casa, talvez alugar um quarto em algum hotel ou pensão. Felizmente, eu tinha algum dinheiro, por que um tio-avô meu morrera e deixara sua fortuna para mim. Nunca tinha entendido o porquê de ele ter deixado o dinheiro logo para mim, mas não me importava naquela hora. Santo tio Alfred, era tudo o que eu pensava.

- O que aconteceu? – a voz rouca e com um leve tom de preocupação de Carter me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Eu ergui a cabeça, dando de cara com os dois me olhando sérios.

- Nada aconteceu. – eu simplesmente não queria que eles soubessem que eu agora era praticamente órfã, sozinha no mundo, apenas por que minha família não me queria mais.

Ficamos em silencio. Eu fiquei olhando para o livro aberto de Poções, tentando dar a impressão de que estava calmamente terminando meu dever, mas sabia que eles ainda me observavam.

- O que aconteceu, Ju? – Blake pôs a sua mão grande sobre a minha – O que aconteceu de verdade?

Eu não levantei o olhar. Sabia que iria chorar, e não queria que eles vissem meus olhos. Não queria compartilhar minha desgraça, e expressá-la em palavras só fazia parecer mais real.

Então eu simplesmente fechei meu livro, peguei minhas coisas jogadas pela grama, me levantei e sai correndo. Não quis nem saber para onde eu corria, apenas deixava meus pés me guiarem. Ouvi os meninos chamarem meu nome, mas eu fingi que não ouvi. Estava com a cabeça cheia demais para falar, explicar, arranjar desculpas para o comportamento da minha família. Eu apenas queria ficar sozinha.

Então eu continuei correndo pelos corredores do castelo, até eu encontrar um lugar vazio, onde eu pudesse ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Era um pequeno jardim, de aparência abandonada, mas não deixava de ser bonito. As flores coloridas cresciam livremente e a grama estava mais alta do que deveria. Os bancos de pedra estavam cheios de hera e a fonte no centro estava seca. A luz do sol entrava pelas grandes janelas do castelo e pela ausência de teto, dando uma aparência mais do que mágica ao local.

Eu fiquei encantada. Era o lugar perfeito.

Entrei no jardim e sentei-me no banco de pedra mais próximo, sem me importar com as plantas que cresciam ao redor. Coloquei meus livros no chão, entre as flores, e me deitei no banco, olhando para o pedacinho de céu azul visível pelo "buraco" onde deveria estar o teto, imaginando como eu nunca encontrara aquele lugar antes.

Parecia ser um jardim de inverno ou coisa parecida, por que parecia ser no meio do castelo, entre corredores e salas de aula. Talvez tivesse sido o ponto de encontro de algum casal proibido, ou um lugar para a recuperação dos corações partidos. Ou apenas um lugar onde alguém pudesse colocar os pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem.

De fato, a tranquilidade que emanava daquele local começava a me acalmar. Respirava profunda e longamente, deixando minha mente vazia. Uma paz me invadiu e mais do que nunca eu acreditei que aquele jardim era mágico, ou mais mágico que o resto do castelo, pelo menos.

Pena que a tranquilidade durou menos do que eu precisava, já que depois do que eu presumir ser alguns minutos, ouvi alguém entrar ofegante no jardim, pisando pesadamente na grama e nas flores.

Abri os olhos, a paz se esvaindo instantaneamente e uma irritação tomando conta de mim. Levantei-me do banco e me virei com uma certa violência, dando de cara com um James Potter de bochechas coradas e cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal.

Não me contive e revirei os olhos, antes de ele me surpreender chegando perto de mim e me abraçando desajeitado, suspirando com alívio.

- Finalmente! – exclamou ele, me libertando do abraço, mas ainda segurando meus ombros. Eu apenas o olhei um tanto estática, com os olhos arregalados, sem entender a ação dele – Graças a Merlin eu te achei!

Eu me desvencilhei das mãos dele, me afastando um pouco, olhando-o confusa.

- Do que você está falando?!

- Ora, todos estão te procurando! – explicou ele, mas eu ainda não entendia.

- Só por que eu saí correndo da beira do lago? Que exagero! – eu disse, fazendo um gesto vago, acentuando o quanto eu achava exagerado.

Foi a vez dele me olhar sem entender.

- Hã? Do que você está falando? – estranhou ele, me olhando de um jeito estranho, como se eu estivesse maluca.

- Eu só saí de lá faz uma meia hora! Ninguém precisava me procurar! – contei à ele, que franziu as sobrancelhas, me lançando um olhar ainda mais estranho.

Eu estava achando o cúmulo ele sair me procurando desse jeito meio desesperado, sendo que ele não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida, e nem estava lá quando eu tive aquela fatídica conversa com Andy. Então qual o motivo de tanto desespero? Para a minha surpresa e maior confusão, ele tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Julie, você sumiu por dois dias.


	5. Chapter 5

**_E_**u estava tão atônita que James teve praticamente que me carregar até a sala da Diretora McGonnagal. Eu não podia ter sumidao por dois dias, eu teria percebido se tivesse passado mais do que alguns minutos desde que eu chegara naquele jardim.

Potter me levou até a diretoria, onde a Profa. McGonnagal nos esperava, e suspirou aliviada quando me viu.

- Muito obrigada por achá-la, Sr. Potter. – disse a diretora, parecendo genuinamente agradecida, com um aceno de cabeça – Agora se puder avisar os Srs. Malfoy e Zabini e nos deixar a sós... – ela deixou a frase no ar e James apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu pela porta.

Eu olhei para a professora, que tinha aquela expressão severa de sempre, porém havia algo a mais ali. Olhei em volta, para aquela sala circular que eu já conhecia bem, de todas as vezes que fui pega em minhas travessuras, e vários antigos diretores me cumprimentaram com a cabeça. Apenas um sorriu, um que tinha longas barbas e cabelos prateados, olhos muito azuis e óculos de meia lua em cima do nariz torto, que me pareceu já ter sido fraturado várias vezes.

A professora deu a volta em sua mesa e sentou-se em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, indicando para que eu me sentasse na cadeira a sua frente.

Eu apenas me sentei, sem saber o que dizer. Se bem que não era preciso.

- Muito bem, Srta. Lottus, estamos muito felizes que a senhorita esteja bem. – declarou a diretora, mesmo sem eu entender bem o que isso significava. Não me lembrava de ter corrido qualquer risco durante a meia hora que fiquei sozinha. Ou, como dizia James, nos dois dias. – A senhorita pode explicar o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei o que dizer, professora. – foi só o que eu consegui proferir – Eu só quis ficar sozinha por uns instantes, e no minuto seguinte o Potter aparece dizendo que eu sumi por dois dias! Não faz sentido para mim, diretora, eu não sei o que aconteceu.

A mulher já de certa idade me analisou por alguns segundos antes de continuar, se inclinando para frente e cruzando as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa de carvalho.

- O que aconteceu, Srta. Lottus, foi que seus amigos vieram me procurar ontem de manhã dizendo que a Srta. saíra sozinha no dia anterior não voltara mais. – contou ela, analisando cada reação minha - Eles disseram que a senhorita estava atordoada depois de falar com sua prima Andrea, com quem eles me disseram a Srta tem uma relação conturbada.

- Não temos relação. – comentei, suspirando, sentindo meu coração pesar ao me lembrar do motivo de eu ter ido àquele jardim.

McGonnagal me olhou com certa pena, e eu me senti pior ainda, pelo simples fato de ser digna de pena.

- Sim, eu conversei com sua prima e com seu primo Phillip e eles me contaram sobre o drama familiar em que a Srta está envolvida. Foi por isso que resolveu ficar isolada por dois dias, para tentar entender o que está acontecendo em sua vida?

Eu a olhei incrédula. Ela achava que eu tinha me isolado por dois dias?! Eu tinha ficado fora por meia hora, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Professora, eu não me isolei. – contestei – Sim, um quis ficar sozinha naquele momento. Quer dizer, não é todo dia que sua família te expulsa de casa, mas eu apenas fiquei naquele jardim por alguns minutos, nada mais do que isso!

Ela me olhou num misto de dúvida e pena.

- Eu entendo, Srta. Lottus. Mas pode me dizer que jardim é esse?

Eu respirei fundo e expliquei o que tinha acontecido desde a minha conversa com Andy, que eu correra sem realmente saber onde estava indo e acabei indo parar naquele jardim. Quando contei como era o jardim, uma expressão de entendimento tomou o rosto enrugado da diretora.

Ela andou até um dos quadros dos diretores e começou a discutir em voz baixa com o homem na pintura. Eu apenas observei, curiosa, o quadro em que a diretora parecia confiar tanto.

Alvo Dumbledore, dizia a inscrição prateada na base da moldura. Bom, fazia sentido que McGonnagal corresse logo para esse ex-diretor, pelo menos se ele tivesse sido tudo o que eu ouvira falar. Meus pais contavam inúmeras histórias sobre os feitos incríveis do diretor mais carismático e tolerante que Hogwarts já tivera, e todos os que o tiveram como professor ou diretor o tinham na mais alta estima.

Depois de um tempo discutindo algo que eu não pude ouvir, a diretora voltou-se para mim, a expressão impassível.

- Srta. Lottus, esse jardim que a srta encontrou é um espaço muito antigo e perigoso do castelo. – sua voz transbordava seriedade e seus olhos eram severos – É um lugar que há muito não era encontrado por um estudante, por isso a escola nunca viu necessidade de lacrá-lo. No entanto, vamos tomar as providencias necessárias para que ninguém mais entre lá. Eu confio que a srta não vai comentar sobre isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com os senhores Malfoy e Zabini. – seu tom era definitivo e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, surpresa com a seriedade do assunto – Vou fazer a mesma sugestão ao senhor Potter para que esse assunto seja encerrado. Agora, srta, sobre outra coisa importante...

Mas eu a interrompi. Primeiro por que tinha algumas dúvidas sobre aquele jardim misterioso, e segundo por que sabia onde a conversa estava indo.

- Professora, o que era aquele jardim?

Não era a pergunta mais clara, mas era um bom jeito de resumir todas as perguntas confusas que rolavam na minha cabeça. Era um feitiço, uma ala do castelo? Por que para mim parecera ter passado só meia hora, no máximo, mas para as outras pessoas tinham passado dois dias? E por que a professora parecia tão preocupada?

A diretora respirou fundo e lançou um breve olhar ao quadro de Dumbledore, antes de voltar se sentar em sua cadeira de espaldar alto.

- Aquele jardim é conhecido como o Jardim de Lotus. – declarou ela, para a minha total surpresa – Sim, srta Lottus, foi um ancestral seu que lançou um feitiço naquele jardim, há muitos anos atrás. Não se sabe o objetivo dele, mas antes o espaço era um simples jardim. Depois que o feitiço foi lançado, o tempo passou a correr mais devagar e as plantas passaram a lançar um odor irresistível, fazendo com que quem entrasse ali, não quisesse mais sair. Qualquer um que o encontrasse, se sentiria imediatamente tranquilo e em paz e, enquanto estivesse lá por alguns dias, talvez algumas semanas, do lado de fora teriam passado anos, gerações. – ela fez uma pausa, provavelmente para me deixar absorver todas as informações – Não parece coincidência que logo uma Lottus em um momento de aflição tenha encontrado esse lugar misterioso.

Eu não disse nada, ainda tentando entender. De repente ficou claro que aquele jardim era um lugar traiçoeiro. Fiquei imaginando o que teria acontecido se James Potter não tivesse me encontrado. E se eu tivesse caído no sono e saído de lá só no dia seguinte? Eu poderia ter encontrado uma nova geração de alunos de Hogwarts, os filhos dos meus amigos, os netos deles, talvez. Estaria presa no tempo, sei lá. Aparentemente teria que agradecer o Potter, afinal.

- A srta entende por que é importante não mencionar esse lugar para mais ninguém? – se manifestou a diretora e mais uma vez eu apenas concordei com a cabeça – Muito bem, a srta pode ir agora. Em outro momento conversaremos sobre seus planos para o verão.

Eu me levantei e me dirigi à saída, enquanto a professora mais uma vez se dirigia ao quadro de Dumbledore. Tentei não pensar no Jardim de Lotus ou no meu maior problema no momento, como McGonnagal tinha posto tão adequadamente, meus planos para o verão. Ou a falta deles.

**N/A: O Jardim de Lotus foi baseado no Lotus Cassino de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, de Rick Riordan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_C_**arter e Blake me cercaram no momento em que eu cheguei ao Salão Comunal e me encheram de perguntas.

Eu ainda estava meio atordoada pelas revelações da diretora sobre o Jardim de Lotus, então não sabia como responder a eles. Não tinha tido cabeça para inventar alguma história decente para convencê-los de que não tinha sumido por dois dias, até por que não podia revelar a história louca do Jardim.

Então simplesmente mantive minha expressão confusa e esperei que eles entendessem que eu não queria conversar. Felizmente, eles entenderam a mensagem e me deixaram subir para meu dormitório sem muita insistência.

Não consegui dormir naquela noite. Minha cabeça estava muito cheia, os pensamentos não paravam de rodar. Em algum momento, percebi que meu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas que eu nem sabia que estavam saindo dos meus olhos.

Eu nunca me sentira realmente arrependida de alguma coisa que eu fizera na vida, mas naquele momento, me peguei me arrependendo de ter pedido ao Chapéu Seletor para em dar uma chance de ser eu mesma. Se eu simplesmente tivesse "seguido o fluxo" da família e ido para a Grifinória, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Ainda teria uma família, um lar, teria um monte de colegas de Casa que não me desprezariam pois eu seria exatamente igual a eles e, mais importante, não teria preocupações.

Por outro lado, se tivesse ido para a Grifinória, nunca teria feito amizade com Carter e Blake, que estavam se revelando os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter. Depois de passar a vida toda ouvindo coisas horríveis sobre os sonserinos e, principalmente, sobre as famílias tradicionais que seguiram Voldemort na guerra, nunca que eu teria imaginado que eles seriam mais tolerantes do que a minha família, que supostamente deveria me amar incondicionalmente.

Esse era outro ponto que eu não conseguia parar de pensar. Se eu nunca tivesse ido para a Sonserina, eu nunca teria descoberto quem minha família era de verdade. Sempre acreditei que a família era a coisa mais importante que alguém podia ter, em quem podia sempre confiar. O lema da família Lottus, afinal, significava _Família, Honra, Tradição_. Família em primeiro lugar, Tradição em último. Família devia significar mais do que Tradição.

Mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam na prática. Na realidade, a Tradição era a coisa mais importante para eles.

Afinal, talvez não seja uma coisa tão ruim assim eu ser da Sonserina. Ver revelada a verdadeira face da família que eu tanto amo, _amei_, e que me rejeitou por puro preconceito. Agora eu teria que ser minha própria família, ser forte para encarar as coisas sozinhas. E eu conseguiria.

**N/A: Capitulo pequeno, eu sei, mas o próximo vai compensar!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_N_**ão tive que encarar as coisas sozinhas, afinal.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Carter e Blake, e até James Potter, se mostraram preocupados comigo. Eu não estava a fim de falar sobre os problemas com a família, ou sobre meu "sumiço", e eles respeitavam. Na verdade, eu não estava a fim de falar de nada.

E nem fazer nada.

Toda aquela disposição para travessuras e encrencas havia sumido. Todo meu bom humor também. Tudo o que eu fazia era ir à aula e fazer os deveres. De repente parecia que eu tinha voltado aos primeiros meses de aula, a diferença eram os olhares sempre atentos dos meus amigos que não saiam do meu lado.

James me parou uma tarde, querendo conversar sobre o Jardim, mas eu apenas disse que não podíamos falar sobre o assunto. Ele puxou outro então, o último jogo das Harpias de Hollyhead, meu time do coração. Milagrosamente, ele não ficou se vangloriando sobre como o time teve a maior temporada de vitórias enquanto sua mãe, Ginny Potter, estivera no time. Ele apenas manteve a conversa leve, e quando me dei conta, estava de fato rindo e me soltando pela primeira vez desde aquela conversa fatídica com minha prima.

Por alguma razão, me peguei contando a ele sobre aquele dia sobre tudo o que Andy tinha me dito. Algo que eu não tinha dito nem a Carter e Blake.

James me ouviu pacientemente, sem interromper ou demonstrar qualquer reação. Só quando eu terminei de contar tudo, com um suspiro, foi que ele se manifestou.

- Mas isso é horrível! – se indignou – Não acredito que uma família tão respeitada quanto a sua faria uma coisa dessas!

Eu balancei a cabeça, consternada.

- Não acredito mais nessa história de família. – declarei – É bobagem achar que alguém vai te amar não importa o que aconteça só por que vocês têm o mesmo sangue.

- Mesmo assim, são seus pais, pelo menos. – insistiu ele, as sobrancelhas franzidas – Quer dizer, um pai ama um filho acima de tudo, não é?

- Desde que as escolhas sejam as mesmas, acho que sim. – concordei – Mas se o filho age de maneira diferente, o pai tem que decidir apoiar ou não. Os meus não quiseram contrariar o resto da família, acho, então decidiram não em apoiar nessa.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se quisesse dizer amis alguma coisa, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Eu podia perceber que ele estava tentando encontrar a coisa certa para me confortar, mas não deve ter achado, por que quando falou de novo, não era sobre as escolhas da minha família.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – foi o que ele quis saber. Eu apenas dei de ombros – Você pode ficar na minha casa, se quiser. – ele ofereceu, com um sorriso tão gentil e sincero que eu quase aceitei na hora, mas claro que não podia.

- Obrigada, James, mas não. – eu sorri de volta, e acho que ele ficou surpreso por me ouvir chama-lo pelo primeiro nome. Eu respirei fundo e continuei – Preciso achar meu próprio caminho agora, sei lá, tentar provar para a minha família que eu não preciso deles. Só preciso pensar em como, exatamente.

Ele sorriu para mim, me encorajando.

Depois disso cada um seguiu o seu caminho. James ia ao campo de Quadribol tentar convencer algum aluno mais velho a "descolar" uma vassoura para ele, e eu precisava terminar meu dever de Transfiguração.

Meu primeiro objetivo era a biblioteca, mas percebi que não estava com vontade de ficar sozinha. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, queria de fato a companhia dos meus amigos.

Segui para o Salão Comunal, então, pensando em como eu nunca poderia ter imaginado que logo James Potter, de todas as pessoas, me faria sentir bem novamente.

Blake e Carter estavam lá, acomodados nas melhores poltronas da sala, bem em frente à lareira de chamas esverdeadas, que lançava uma luz pálida nos garotos que conversavam animadamente com algumas segundanistas.

Aproximei-me sem que percebessem. As garotas pareciam fascinadas com o que quer que Blake estivesse dizendo, enquanto Carter apenas acrescentava algum detalhe aqui ou ali. Recostei-me na lareira e os observei, esperando até que me vissem. Não queria interromper a conversa.

Uma das garotas foi quem reparou em mim primeiro. Ela desviou o olha de Blake e pareceu espantada em me ver ali. Fazia sentido ela estar surpresa, eu não andava sendo muito social, e provavelmente a luz das chamas me deixava ainda mais pálida, quase como um fantasma.

Carter, sempre observador, percebeu que a garota não estava mais prestando atenção ao amigo e seguiu o olhar dela. Também ficou surpreso em me ver, talvez pela minha pose casual encostada na lareira ou a expressão (mais) suave em meu rosto. Ele abriu um sorriso, exibindo dentes muito brancos.

- Ju! – exclamou, a voz rouca empolgada, chamando a atenção de Blake, que parou no meio da frase e sorriu largamente para mim.

- Olha só quem resolveu dar as caras! – ele brincou, mas sua voz era controlada. Ele estava testando meu humor.

Eu apenas dei de ombros, me sentando no braço da poltrona de Carter, o único que não tinha uma segundanista empoleirada. Isso foi indicação o suficiente de que eu estava de bom humor o suficiente para pelo menos lhes fazer companhia, e Blake logo dispensou, o mais gentilmente possível, as garotas.

Elas eram só sorriso e risadinhas ao deixarem meus amigos em paz, liberando uma poltrona ao lado de Blake, a qual eu logo me apossei.

- Mas que hienas. – comentei, despreocupada, enquanto tirava o livro de Transfiguração da bolsa. De canto de olho, percebi os garotos trocarem olhares significativos, como eles sempre faziam, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa secreta apenas ao olharem um para o outro.

Comecei a ler algumas anotações que eu fizera durante a aula enquanto os meninos apenas me observavam.

- Então... – começou Blake, se inclinando para mim – Você está legal?

Puxei um pergaminho, tinteiro e pena da bolsa e apoiei na mesinha de centro.

- Acho que sim.

Mais silêncio. Eles me olharam por alguns instantes, enquanto eu começava a escrever a redação sobre os Princípios Básicos da Transfiguração de Organismos Simples.

- Ju, a gente conversou com a sua prima. – isso chamou minha atenção, fazendo a pena deslizar pelo pergaminho quando eu erguia a cabeça numa velocidade que eu não acreditava ser possível – Não fique brava com a gente. – Blake fez um gesto de rendição ao ver minha cara espantada – Nós só estávamos preocupados com você. – ele deu um sorriso e eu revirei os olhos, sabendo que não poderia ficar brava diante daqueles dentes incrivelmente brancos.

- O que vocês falaram com ela? – eu perguntei, aflita. Por alguma razão, não queria que eles soubessem que minha família me rejeitara _de novo_. Não ia aguentar os olhares de pena mais uma vez.

- Fomos saber o que tinha acontecido naquele dia para você ficar tão abalada. – disse Blake, como se fosse óbvio.

- Por que você não nos contou? – Carter se manifestou, o sorriso de antes desaparecido e o olhar sério – Pode confiar na gente, sabe. – ele soou magoado, mas pareceu que não era isso que queria dizer, pois quando percebeu as palavras que saíram de sua boca, balançou a cabeça levemente – O que eu quero dizer é que podíamos ter te ajudado a enfrentar isso. Não precisava passar por essa situação sozinha. – por algum motivo, as bochechas normalmente muito pálidas de Carter tomaram uma coloração rosada, mas ele não desviou o olhar de mim.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Estava arrasada de novo. Não sei por que pareceu tão fácil falar sobre isso com James Potter e com meus melhores (talvez únicos) amigos parecia extremamente humilhante.

Blake passou o braço pelos meus ombros encolhidos e o sorriso sempre presente me acalmou um pouco.

- Sinceramente, não sei como você não pensou nisso antes. – disse ele, e continuou quando viu minha expressão confusa – Sem ofensa, mas seus parentes parecem muito idiotas, você faz bem em se afastar deles. Mais alguns anos e vai saber o que você poderia se tornar. – ele arregalou os olhos castanhos – Alguma esnobe com alto cargo no Ministério, olhando para todos por cima, sem nunca sorrir ou se divertir... – ele fez uma pausa, olhando dramaticamente para o horizonte. Era tão ridículo que eu não pude deixar de rir.

Carter revirou os olhos e deu um soco de leve no ombro do amigo.

- Pergunta idiota: como você está? – quis saber.

Eu suspirei e tirei o braço de Blake dos meus ombros. Ele ainda olhava para o nada e o braço estava começando a pesar.

- Superando, acho. – respondi por fim – Tentando saber o que fazer a seguir.

- Você já tem algum plano? – ele perguntou, parecendo meio ansioso. Achei estranho, mas não disse nada. Ele estava preocupado comigo, afinal.

- Na verdade não. – admiti – Tudo o que eu sei é que eu tenho uma herança de um tio-avô aí que vai me manter por algum tempo. Não sei se é o suficiente para pagar a escola e alguma acomodação nas férias, mas é alguma coisa pelo menos.

- Uma herança de um tio-avô aí? – Blake saiu do seu auto-induzido transe e ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim – Como assim uma herança?

- Eu sei lá. – encolhi os ombros – Nem conheci o velho, ou talvez tenha conhecido quando era um bebê, mas mesmo assim ele me deixou a grana quando morreu. – um pensamento me ocorreu de repente – Engraçado, parece que ele sabia que eu ia precisar ter meu próprio dinheiro...

- Bom, de qualquer maneira, ainda tem um tempinho para você decidir o que fazer. – disse Blake, animadamente – E a gente te ajuda a achar algum lugar legal. E se precisar, você pode sempre ficar com a gente, né?

Carter concordou com a cabeça, um enorme sorriso no rosto e os olhos azuis iluminados. Eu sorri de volta e me levantei da poltrona, me postando entre os dois de modo que conseguisse passar meus braços pelos ombros deles e apertá-los em um abraço.

**N/A: Daqui para frente talvez eu demore um pouco mais para atualizar pq estou viajando, mas vou tentar escrever e postar assim que tiver algum tempo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Carter e Blake_**

**_Q_**uando Blake e eu abordamos a prima de Julie no corredor, ela estava cercada por suas amigas grifinórias e todas elas nos olharam como se fôssemos alguma criatura especialmente repulsiva que transbordava gosma.

Elas já achavam que nós éramos bruxos das trevas mesmo, então quando a prima se recusou a falar com a gente, apenas tiramos as varinhas das capas e lançamos olhares ameaçadores. Foi o suficiente para as garotas darem no pé, deixando Andrea sozinha com a gente no corredor.

Ela nos contou, tentando mante um ar de tédio para mascarar o temor, que só tinha transmitido uma mensagem da família, que tinha decidido de forma unânime que não queriam mais Julie por perto.

Honestamente, não sei como a garota saiu dali ilesa. Blake e eu tivemos que segurar um ao outro para não avançamos nela com as próprias mãos, varinhas esquecidas.

Estávamos fumegando ao voltar para o Salão Comunal, azarando pessoas aleatoriamente só por que estávamos irritados. Sei que isso só aumenta nossa fama ridícula de bruxos das trevas, mas precisávamos extravasar nossa raiva. Como não podíamos fazer isso com a família Lottus, colegas desafortunados acabaram sendo atingidos por alguns feitiços.

Eu não conseguia acreditar, de verdade.

Achei que sabia o que era intolerância, afinal, meu próprio pai era meio intolerante com trouxas e nascidos-trouxas. Minha mãe diz que ele já melhorou muito. Mas o negócio é que o meu pai foi criado com essa cabeça de que sangues-puros são melhores do que todos os outros e tinha preconceito com aqueles que tinham sangue não mágico. Ele teve que aprender a superar essa intolerância.

A família de Julie nunca teve essa mentalidade. Eles sempre foram a favor dos trouxas, da integração de nascidos trouxas e mestiços na sociedade mágica e dos direitos iguais. Como a maioria dos que ficaram contra Voldemort nas Guerras, eles abominavam a violência contra pessoas não mágicas e também abominavam as famílias que tinham ficado ao lado do Lord. Ou seja, a maioria das famílias sonserinas.

O que mais me incomodava era que eles estavam tão preocupados sendo sem preconceito que não percebiam que estavam se enchendo dele, só que contra seus próprios iguais. Eles desprezavam tanto os puros sangue que apoiavam Voldemort que estavam rejeitando sua própria filha, exatamente como um pai de família tradicional faria se a filha se casasse com um nascido trouxa, do mesmo jeito que o meu bisavô fizera com a irmã mais velha da minha avó Narcissa, tia Andrômeda.

Se fosse um pai sonserino a deserdar um filho por ir para a Grifinória, ele seria mal visto, criticado. Mas como era uma tradicional família grifinória desprezando a filha que entrara na casa desonrada de Hogwarts, então não tinham problema nenhum.

Não faz sentido nenhum. As pessoas são mesmo muito hipócritas.

Fiquei me perguntando como meu pai agiria se eu estivesse numa situação dessas. Será que ele também me rejeitaria se eu estivesse na Grifinória? Meu pai sempre foi sério, nunca foi do tipo amoroso, mas acho que mamãe não deixaria que ele fizesse nada drástico. Sempre que papai era dramático demais (e como ele conseguia ser dramático), mamãe logo cortava o barato dele.

E mesmo com seu jeitão frio, ele sempre fora um bom conselheiro para mim e posso dizer com certeza que eu o fizera orgulhoso durante a final da Liga Juvenil de Quadribol do ano passado, em que eu fora o melhor artilheiro da partida, com 16 gols, o que nos garantiu a vitória, já que o outro time pegou o pomo.

Resolvi que talvez conversar com papai sobre a situação de Julie podia me ajudar a entender. Afinal, ele era da geração da Segunda Guerra do Mundo Bruxo, tinham estado bem no meio de tudo. Entendia como a cabeça das pessoas dessa época funcionava.

Escrevi uma carta para ele explicando tudo e ele me respondeu no mesmo dia. Ele dizia que era compreensível, na verdade, a reação da família Lottus. A maioria das pessoas não queria seus filhos misturados com sonserinos, que dirá sendo um deles, por que depois da Guerra a Sonserina ficou conhecida como a casa dos bruxos das trevas. Até aí nenhuma novidade.

Ele enrolou para responder minha pergunta mais importante: ele me rejeitaria se eu tivesse ido para a Grifinória? Prezo meu pai por ser sincero, acho que é a melhor qualidade dele. Se uma coisa não o agrada, ele logo diz. Então, apesar de enrolar um pouco, ele não mascarou o que tinha para dizer realmente: não, ele não ficaria nada feliz se eu não tivesse caído na Sonserina. Pior que Grifinória, ele disse, só Lufa-Lufa, a casa dos retardados (palavras dele, não minhas; eu diria que é a casa dos losers, mas não chegavam a ser totalmente retardados). Disse que talvez tomasse alguma atitude louca, mas não chegaria tão longe. Eu era filho dele, afinal, e ele sabia como era ser tratado com indiferença pelo pai.

Fiquei me perguntando se a família de Julie se arrependeria do que fez. Se daqui a algum tempo eles voltariam atrás. Até lá, no entanto, ela ainda estava sozinha no mundo, não tinha mais família nem onde ficar.

Uma ideia surgiu na minha cabeça. Peguei um pergaminho e escrevi mais uma carta ao meu pai.

**_C_**arter me contou seu plano maluco pouco depois de conversarmos com a prima super vaca da Julie. Plano maluco, isto é, por que eu não conseguia ver tio Draco concordando com ele.

Julie ainda estava estranha. Depois de ter sumido por dois dias e deixado a gente louco de preocupação, ela não falava com ninguém, nem ria das minhas piadas (o que era altamente incomum, devo dizer). Quando falamos com a tal da Andrea, tudo fez sentido.

Eu também fiquei encucado com essa história. O que ela iria fazer agora? Sinceramente, eu não tinha a menor ideia de como lidaria com a situação se estivesse no lugar dela.

A ideia de Carter era boa, resolveria alguns problemas, com certeza, mas dependia de muitas coisas para dar certo. Tia Astoria era mais possível de aceitar, mas tio Draco não ficaria muito feliz. Assim como meu pai, tio Draco sempre tivera uma animosidade com os alunos e ex alunos da Grifinória, e com certeza não ia gostar da ideia de acolher a filha de uma família inteira da casa dos leões, mesmo que ela fosse uma sonserina.

Além do mais, Julie nunca aceitaria isso. Ela gosta de ser independente e de não ter ajuda. Foi como naquela vez do natal, que ela não queria de jeito nenhum que eu e Cartie ficássemos na escola com ela.

Mas também, o que uma garota de 11 anos pode fazer sozinha? Nenhum hotel, bruxo ou trouxa, iria aceitar uma menininha sem supervisão de um adulto. Onde ela poderia morar, mesmo que por dois meses, sozinha? Ela teria que aceitar ajuda, de algum modo.

E qual é, são _só_ dois meses. Não é como se ela fosse _morar_ com eles, só ia passar as férias. Afinal a gente estuda em um colégio interno, não é mesmo?

**N/A: Consegui uma atualização rápida! YAY hahaha**

**Espero que tenham gostado da mudança do ponto de vista. O próximo capitulo volta ao POV normal.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_O_**s exames finais tinham finalmente terminado quando os meninos me contaram sua proposta. Primeiro eu achei que eles estavam brincando, mas duas expressões sérias me convenceram.

- Vocês só podem estar loucos. – eu disse a eles.

O dia estava quente, faltavam praticamente duas semanas para as aulas terminarem e os alunos estavam aproveitando o sol nos jardins e festejando o fim dos estudos incansáveis.

Apesar de as provas finalmente terem terminado, eu estava cada vez mais nervosa. Não conseguia pensar no que fazer durante o verão, como ia me virar, e a ideia dos meninos viria a calhar, se não fosse tão maluca.

- Meus pais concordaram. – afirmou Carter, passando a mão pelos cabelos muito louros – Já está tudo certo, é só você dizer que sim.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula.

- Carter, não posso ir morar com você!

- E por que não? – foi Blake quem perguntou – Como eu disse, não é como se você tivesse outra escolha, outro lugar para ficar. – ele deu de ombros.

- Mas mesmo assim, não posso incomodar sua família, Carter. – insisti. Eu não podia simplesmente invadir a casa dele assim do nada. A família dele nem me conhecia!

- Não vai incomodar! – rebateu o loiro – Eu falei, meus pais já disseram que não tem problema, você é mais que bem vinda!

- E meus pais falaram que se você se encher do Cartie, você pode ficar com a gente! – Blake deu um de seus enormes sorrisos contagiantes, e eu tive que me segurar para não sorrir de volta. Carter lançou um olhar mortal ao amigo e eu me limitei a revirar os olhos.

- Vocês não podem estar falando sério. – eu apenas me joguei de costas na grama, tentando absorver tudo o que eles me disseram.

Então os Malfoy tinham me aceitado na casa deles pelo verão. Nesse ponto, eu já tinha aprendido a não acreditar em tudo o que crescera ouvindo. Sempre me foi dito que os Malfoy eram terríveis, que seguiram Voldemort o tempo todo, mataram e torturaram um monte de pessoas inocentes e que no final se acovardaram. Mas quão terríveis eles poderiam ser se estavam me acolhendo bem quando minha própria família me rejeitava?

Eu não sabia mais o que pensar.

Na manhã seguinte, recebi uma carta da própria senhora Malfoy, me convidando formalmente para passar as férias com a família. Ela dizia que estavam ansiosos para conhecer a amiga de quem Carter tanto falava e que eu era muito bem vinda. Foi muito gentil da parte dela, de fato.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que Andy tinha me dito, senti que ainda tinha alguns assuntos para resolver com a minha família antes de decidir o que eu ia fazer. No fundo, esperava que eles fossem dar para trás na decisão de me expulsar de casa e que mais cedo ou mais tarde os meus primos viriam me dizer que eu estava perdoada e podia voltar para casa.

Pensando bem, não sei se voltaria mesmo que eles me pedissem.

Resolvi falar com o Phil. Ele era um pouco mais equilibrado que Andy, então talvez me ouvisse. Além do mais, ele estivera tão preocupado com os N.O.M.s que era possível que estivesse de bom humor com o final deles.

Ele ficou surpreso quando chamei seu nome. Ele estava sozinho, indo em direção ao campo de Quadribol com uma vassoura no ombro. Apesar de a Copa já ter acabado (a Corvinal fora a campeã), o time da Grifinória já estava montando planos de jogo para o ano seguinte. Meu primo era mais uma vez o favorito para a posição de um dos batedores.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa (na verdade eu nem sabia direito o que eu iria dizer), ele deu um suspiro cansado e olhou para mim desanimado.

- Olha, Ju, eu sinceramente não me importo de você ser da Sonserina, - começou ele – apesar de ter ficado meio chateado por você não acompanhar a gente, mas não posso convencer ninguém a te aceitar de volta.

Eu apenas olhei para ele.

- Não me olhe assim. É verdade, eles não me ouvem, você sabe. Não vou conseguir convencer ninguém, principalmente depois que os resultados dos N.O.M.s chegarem. – ele passou a mão livre pelos cabelos castanhos claros.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Então você acha que não foi bem nos exames? – foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sou nenhum gênio, sabe. – ele arregalou levemente os olhos – Não podem esperar que eu vá bem nesses troços, eles são muito difíceis.

Eu sorri. Apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo, sempre podia contar com meu primo para ser, bom, meu primo.

- É o que dizem. Mas aposto que você se deu bem. – eu assegurei – No final, você acaba tendo sorte.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Tenho que compensar a falta de inteligência com alguma coisa, né? Melhor que seja sorte. – ele sorriu para mim, de um jeito descontraído que era muito familiar – Sinto muito tudo o que está acontecendo. Todo mundo está sendo muito idiota com isso. - eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Ele colocou a mão livre sobre o meu ombro – Você pelo menos tem onde ficar?

Eu poderei por um instante. Tinha duas opções: aceitar a oferta extremamente generosa dos Malfoy ou... Ou o quê? O quê?

- Tenho, - respondi por fim, com um pequeno sorriso brotando em meus lábios – tenho sim.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Que bom então. – ele me deu um abraço desajeitado com o braço que não estava segurando a vassoura – Vou sentir saudades, priminha.

Eu sorri.

- Eu também, Phil.


	10. Chapter 10

**_E_**u estava muito nervosa ao desembarcar do Expresso de Hogwarts. Mesmo com Blake e Carter ao meu lado me dizendo para ficar tranquila, eu não conseguia me acalmar. Estava ansiosa para conhecer os Malfoy, a família com quem eu passaria o verão, mas também estava com medo de encontrar minha própria família na estação, esperando por meus primos.

Quando eu contei aos meninos que tinha decidido aceitar o convite deles, os dois ficaram muito animados. Começaram a fazer altos planos para nossas atividades de verão e eu não pude me deixar de me sentir contagiada pela alegria deles. Talvez eu fosse me divertir muito mesmo nas férias.

Enquanto puxávamos os malões por entre diversas famílias se reencontrando, eu olhava em volta curiosa.

- Para com isso, vai ficar com o pescoço esticado como o de uma girafa. – brincou Blake, os olhos castanhos brincalhões. Eu apenas mostrei a língua para ele, nervosa demais para responder.

- Ali estão eles! – exclamou Carter, de repente, e disparou em direção a um grupo de pessoas não muito longe.

Logo identifiquei os Malfoy e os Zabini, esperando juntos perto de uma pilastras mais afastada.

Draco Malfoy era a versão mais velha de Carter, loiro, magro e pálido, mas seus olhos eram cinzentos, e ele tinha uma expressão severa. Astoria Malfoy tinha longos cabelos escuros, também era muito pálida, e tinha exuberantes olhos azuis, os mesmo de Carter, e um pequeno sorriso gentil ao ver o filho mais velho. Junto a eles, com um olhar cinzento tímido estava o irmão mais novo de Carter, e de quem ele falava constantemente, Scorpius. O garoto também era uma versão em miniatura do senhor Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini era alto e forte, o mesmo físico de Blake, e tinha a cabeça raspada e os olhos verdes, contrastando com a pele negra. A mãe de Blake, Katerina, de quem ele herdara os olhos castanhos, era uma mulher pequena, de pele morena e cabelos negros na altura dos ombros. Ela segurava a mão de um garotinho sorridente de olhos verdes, o irmão de Blake, Dominc.

Os meninos se aproximaram dos pais, que os abraçaram e começaram a pegar as bagagens. Eu me mantive um pouco atrás, sem querer atrapalhar o momento de reunião. Estava completamente sem jeito.

Foi Carter quem me chamou e me apresentou a todos. Eu sorri, tímida, para as duas famílias que estavam me acolhendo, sem saber como expressar a gratidão que estava sentindo por não estar jogada na sarjeta.

Os pais de Blake sorriram para mim, enquanto o senhor Malfoy apenas me lançou um cumprimento com a cabeça. Não podia culpá-lo por não me acolher totalmente de braços abertos, afinal, ele era uma pessoa que não confiava nos outros. Ou pelo menos era o que Carter me dissera. Ele também dissera que muitas vezes a seriedade do pai podia ser interpretada como frieza ou até indiferença, mas por dentro ele era um homem muito complexo. Por isso eu não fiquei surpresa ou ofendida com o aceno simples.

A senhora Malfoy me deu um sorriso caloroso e pôs as mãos nos meus ombros, me dizendo que estava muito feliz de eu estar com eles. Eu apenas sorri sem jeito.

As famílias começaram a conversar sobre o ano escolar enquanto dois pequenos elfos domésticos apareciam do anda e pegavam as malas, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Estranhei a presença das criaturas, mas não disse nada.

Logo o senhor Malfoy checou o relógio de pulso e comentou que já estava na hora. Eu só entendi o que ele quis dizer quando o senhor Zabini tirou do bolso dois objetos: um sapato masculino furado e um bule de chá rachado. Chaves de portal.

Fiquei animada. Nunca tinha viajado de chave de portal antes. Minha família tinha preferência por pó de flu ou até mesmo um carro trouxa emprestado do Ministério da Magia, onde vários membros do clã Lottus têm cargos de alto escalão.

Os Zabini seguraram no sapato e os Malfoy no bule de chá. Eu acompanhei Carter e segurei o bule, talvez até com força demais devido ao meu nervosismo. Os senhores Malfoy e Zabini trocaram acenos de cabeça e suas esposas trocaram sorrisos, e antes mesmo de eu estar psicologicamente preparada, a chave de portal foi ativada.

Foi a sensação mais estranha que eu já tivera, como se alguma coisa estivesse me puxando para frente pelo umbigo e me jogando no vazio, e em alguns instantes meus pés estavam batendo novamente no chão. Foi tão rápido que por um momento eu achei que nada tinha acontecido, se não fosse pela mudança no ambiente.

Agora estávamos em meio a um jardim muito bem cuidado, todo florido devido a estação. A nossa frente erguia-se um casarão majestoso (não tinha outra palavra para descrever aquela mansão enorme) de paredes escuras e muitas janelas em formato de losango.

A família seguiu em direção a grande porta de carvalho, que se abriu a aproximação. Carter sorriu animado e me puxou pelo braço. Ao passarmos pela porta de entrada, pude perceber que ninguém a abrira, era acionada por magia.

O hall de entrada era amplo, um bonito tapete cobrindo o chão de pedra e as paredes cobertas por quadros de membros da família Malfoy. Todos os rostos pálidos de cabelos loiros e olhos frios me seguiram com desconfiança enquanto Carter me arrastava em direção a um corredor que dava a uma grande sala de estar, impecavelmente limpa e decorada com móveis de mogno escuro. Em uma das paredes, uma tapeçaria mostrava a árvore genealógica da família.

Foi até ali que Carter me levou, parecendo empolgado ao indicar a folha na base da árvore que o representava. Eu observei as várias gerações de Malfoys e percebi que era uma família tão antiga e fechada quanto a minha. Peguei-me pensando se a família Lottus acolheria uma criança de outra família antiga do modo como os Malfoy estavam me acolhendo.

A senhora Malfoy gentilmente me guiou por pela escadaria larga e luxuosa até o segundo andar. Ela me indicou, na ala direita, o quarto principal e o escritório, além o quarto de Scorpius. Na ala esquerda estavam o quarto de Carter, a biblioteca e quarto que seria o meu.

O cômodo que eu viria a ocupar era um quarto amplo, de paredes claras nuas, e mobilhado de maneira simples, com uma cama de casal de quatro colunas, muito parecida com a que eu tinha em Hogwarts, dois criados mudos, um guarda roupa e uma escrivaninha. O janelão na parede oposta a porta se abria para o jardim e lá embaixo era possível ver uma bela fonte de água cercada por arbustos floridos. A senhora Malfoy me informou, solícita, que eu poderia decorar o quarto como quisesse. Eu apenas sorri, sem saber como expressar minha gratidão.

Ela então me deixou sozinha com Carter, que ainda exibia aquele sorriso animado.

- E então, - começou ele, sentando-se no colchão sem lençóis – o que está achando? – ele parecia ansioso.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele.

- É tudo ótimo, Cartie. – eu sorri para ele – Só preciso me acostumar.

- Você vai ficar bem, espera só. Vamos nos divertir muito.

Passamos a tarde toda escolhendo móveis e a decoração para o quarto, olhando as figuras de um catálogo de compras que a senhora Malfoy havia deixado sobre a cômoda. Era um catálogo muito interessante. Você podia colocar como se fosse uma imagem holográfica no cômodo para ver como ficava. Muito divertido.

Ao final da tarde, Scorpius, muito tímido, tinha se juntado a nós e o quarto estava quase pronto. Por alguma razão, nós decidimos que o cômodo iria ser o mais sonserino possível, portanto uma das paredes estava pintada de verde escuro, assim como o tapete que cobria o frio chão de madeira escura.

No jantar, o clima estava meio estranho. Eu estava totalmente sem jeito e o senhor Malfoy parecia estar mais desconfortável ainda. Os meninos tentavam manter uma conversa, e a senhora Malfoy de vez em quando me fazia perguntas.

Mais uma vez eu estranhei a presença de alguns elfos domésticos aqui e ali, limpando coisas, carregando outras, servindo a refeição. Desde a regulamentação dos direitos dos elfos domésticos, não eram muitas as famílias que mantinham as criaturas trabalhando. Como era necessário pagar salário, férias e outros direitos trabalhistas, eram os próprios elfos que se sentiam ofendidos e se recusavam a trabalhar por dinheiro. Os mais velhos achavam as mudanças na regulamentação uma desgraça, então muitas famílias antigas que mantinham elfos tiveram que se desafazer das criaturas para não violarem as leis e contratar bruxos para fazerem serviços de casa.

Mais tarde Carter me explicou que os elfos da família Malfoy, tecnicamente, tinham direito a todos os benefícios previstos pela lei, mas eles se recusavam a receber. Portanto, o senhor Malfoy separava das finanças particulares o valor referente aos salários das criaturas. Isso me pareceu meio corrupto, mas não comentei nada.

Meu quarto estava mobiliado e decorado depois do jantar, assim como o banheiro adjacente. O malão que eu trouxera da escola já havia sido desfeito e as roupas estavam todas no guarda roupa, os livros na estante e na escrivaninha. O cômodo estava a minha cara, com certeza, mas ainda não parecia o meu quarto. Era tão diferente do que eu tinha na casa da família Lottus. O próprio ambiente, o clima, era muito diferente. Não sabia explicar.

Ao deitar na cama, confortável e quentinha sob os lençóis creme e o cobertor verde escuro, tentei dormir o mais rápido possível, para não pensar em nada. Não funcionou, claro, e antes que eu pudesse evitar, as lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto e molhando o travesseiro.

Abandonada pela minha família.

Até aquele momento, esse fato não tinha parecido real. Não de verdade. Mas eu estava na mansão Malfoy, e ninguém tinha vindo me procurar. Ninguém tinha nem se preocupado em saber se eu estava bem, se eu ia sobreviver o verão sozinha. Agora era real, eles não se importavam mesmo.

Naquela noite, chorei até as lágrimas se esgotarem. Dormi de tão exausta.

**N/A: Até que foi bem mais rápido do que eu previa. Hoje estava tão cansada da semana que decidi nem ir ao pub, e aproveitei para terminar esse capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A_** primeira semana foi toda meio estranha, mas estávamos começando a nos acostumar com a nova rotina.

Toda manhã a família tomava café junta, o senhor Malfoy lendo o Profeta Diário e correndo para o trabalho (um cargo burocrático no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos), a senhora Malfoy lendo e respondendo cartas (ela dava aulas de reforço em Feitiços por correspondência, para o desprazer, eu reparei, do marido), Scorpius muito entretido em algum livro de magia e Carter com sono demais para fazer mais do que simplesmente comer.

No dia seguinte a minha chegada, a senhora Malfoy mandou um elfo doméstico buscar o restante das minhas coisas na casa da minha família. A criatura voltou de mãos vazias, informando que não havia nada meu para trazer. Tranquei-me no quarto a tarde inteira, ignorando os chamados de Carter. Antes do jantar, a matriarca me assegurou que eu poderia comprar qualquer coisa que achasse necessário.

Carter tentava me animar e me fazer sentir em casa. Ele me levou até um cômodo que ele chamava de sala de música, que ficava no primeiro andar e tinha uma porta de vidro que dava ao jardim. No meio da sala havia um lindo piano de calda, instrumento que Carter tocava surpreendente bem. Ele me explicou que, enquanto seu pai incentivava a prática do Quadribol, a mãe esperava que ele se voltasse também às artes, por isso o colocara nas aulas de piano a partir do momento que sua coordenação motora o permitira acertar a goles dentro de um aro.

Ouvir Carter tocar realmente me deixou mais tranquila. Por algum motivo, a música me acalmava. Eu me sentava à porta que dava ao jardim e o ouvia praticar.

Outra boa ideia de Carter foi me levar à biblioteca. O espaço era tão incrível que eu passei uns bons vinte minutos só andando de um lado para o outro, boquiaberta. Me lembrou a biblioteca que eu vira naquele conto de fadas trouxa, aquele em que uma fera terrível mantinha uma bela jovem prisioneira em seu castelo decadente. Não me recordo o nome.

Na sexta-feira, o senhor Malfoy chegou mais cedo do trabalho. Eu e os meninos estávamos em uma partida acirrada de snap explosivo na sala de estar quando ele surpreendeu a todos nós ao me pedir para acompanha-lo.

Olhei incerta para Carter, mas ele apenas deu de ombros, olhando curioso para o pai, que subia a escadaria em direção ao escritório. Eu o segui, incerta. O senhor Malfoy mal falava comigo e eu tinha a suspeita de que ele não aprovava muito a minha presença na casa.

Fiquei ali de pé, inquieta, até que ele me indicou a cadeira em frente a grande escrivaninha de carvalho escuro. Não sei por que, mas me sentia como se estivesse na sala da diretora da escola pela primeira vez, depois da minha primeira travessura.

O senhor Malfoy se acomodou na cadeira estofada de couro de dragão do outro lado da mesa e me observou por um momento.

- Sei que você pensa que não gosto de você. – começou ele, a voz seca e a expressão impassível. "Pode crer", pensei, sem humor – Mas não é bem assim.

Eu não disse nada. Ele continuou:

- Quando Carter me escreveu contando o que tinha acontecido com você, admito que não fiquei muito surpreso. A família Lottus sempre foi muito "cabeça fechada", quase tanto quanto a minha família. Se eu tivesse caído na Grifinória ao invés da Sonserina, meu pai faria o mesmo.

Ele parou por um instante, considerando as palavras. Eu estava na expectativa, milhares de coisas passando pela minha cabeça.

- Quando tinha a sua idade, tudo o que meu pai falava era lei e eu idolatrava, mesmo que, no fundo, não concordasse com alguma coisa. Tentei criar Carter e Scorpius para que pensassem por eles mesmos, por que não tive chance de fazer isso quando era criança e tomei um monte de decisões erradas aos olhos do mundo.

"O fato de você ter sido audaciosa o suficiente para enfrentar sua família e se manter forte me impressionou muito, Julie. Você fez o que acha certo e não pediu perdão por isso. Essa é uma qualidade que eu aprendi a prezar".

Olhei para o senhor Malfoy meio sem entender o que ele queria dizer. Ele deve ter interpretado minha expressão, pois continuou:

- Fazer escolhas por você mesma é importante, tomar atitudes que vão influenciar sua vida mesmo que sua família não concorde é... – ele se interrompeu por um instante, como se reconsiderasse as palavras que estavam prestes a sair da sua boca – é uma coisa que eu gostaria de ter feito. – ele disse por fim, e eu fiquei extremamente surpresa por ouvir tal confissão. Ele se manteve sem expressão – É uma coisa que eu espero que meus filhos não tenham medo de fazer.

Eu continuava sem saber o que dizer, mas agora por que estava admirada, não mais confusa. Pelo que eu tinha entendido, o impenetrável (pelo menos é o que o Carter diz, mesmo que de brincadeira, às vezes) Draco Malfoy ficou impressionado comigo, mesmo que a atitude que ele tanto gostou não foi (totalmente) deliberada.

Como não disse nada, ele concluiu:

- Você é bem vinda nessa casa. – e fez um gesto para que eu me retirasse.

Carter e Scorpius pararam de jogar xadrez de bruxo no momento em que eu voltei à sala e me olharam curiosos. Eu apenas dei de ombros e eles não pressionaram.

Isso é, até eu estar sozinha no meu quarto, já de camisola cor de rosa com um unicórnio desenhado, me preparando para dormir, quando ouvi uma batida na porta e Carter colocou sua cabeça muito loira pelo vão da porta.

Ele não precisou de convite para entrar e se esparramar na minha cama, os pijamas listrados de verde e branco combinando com minha roupa de cama.

- E aí, o que o meu pai realmente queria? – quis saber ele.

Eu o olhei com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé ritimadamente no chão. Ele captou a mensagem e se limitou a deitar apenas de um lado da cama. Eu me sentei ao lado dele.

- E então? – ele insistiu.

- Eu não sei direito. – respondi, simplesmente, e Carter continuou me olhando – Acho que ele quis dizer que só por que está meio carrancudo o tempo todo não quer dizer que não me queira aqui. – e eu contei tudo o que o senhor Malfoy me dissera.

Carter tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas quando eu terminei.

- Nossa. – ele disse.

- Nossa o quê?

- É só que papai normalmente é mais direto. – ele deu de ombros – Parece que ele ficou meio perdido sobre o que dizer.

- Bom, então somos dois.

- Talvez ele só não seja bom em mostrar seus sentimentos. – ponderou – Eu disse que ele era meio sem expressão a maior parte do tempo, e ele meio que fez uma confissão aí.

- Confissão? – eu me virei para meu amigo, que tinha colocado as mãos atrás da cabeça e encarava o teto pensativo.

- É, ele nunca me disse esse tipo de coisa, sabe, sobre a adolescência dele. – ele voltou o olhar para mim - Quer dizer, o cara foi um Comensal da Morte, né? E a gente sabe o que isso significa. – ele parou por um instante, voltando a encarar o teto – Não que eu o julgue por isso, mas às vezes eu me pergunto por que ele fez isso. Acho que ele te deu uma dica.

- Você quer dizer que acha que ele só se tornou um Comensal por que os pais dele queriam? – eu questionei, pensando que fazia sim sentido. O senhor Malfoy não parecia uma má pessoa (não que pessoas más pareçam más de fato), e eu já tinha visto fotos de Comensais da Morte nos jornais. Alguns tinham sido finalmente presos só recentemente, vários anos depois do final da guerra. Eles não pareciam o tipo de pessoal familiar que acolheria uma garota como eu.

- Vovô Lucius foi preso uma vez por ser um Comensal. – me informou Carter – Só se safou de ir de novo por que mudou de lado antes de tudo acabar. E todo mundo sabe que a mansão foi tipo o quartel-general do Voldemort durante a Segunda Guerra do Mundo Bruxo. Até onde eu sei, minha família sempre foi meio voltada para o ódio aos trouxas ou sei lá o quê. – ele respirou fundo – Acho que o vovô pode muito bem ter obrigado o papai a se tornar um Comensal.

- Mas e a sua avó? Você acha que ela concordaria com isso? – eu quis saber – É uma coisa bem perigosa e ele só tinha, o quê, uns 16 anos?

- Talvez nem tenha sido obrigado, - ele ponderou – talvez o papai só não quisesse contrariar o pai. Vai foi isso que ele quis dizer, que ele não conseguiu ir contra a família, não conseguiu dizer que não queria ser um Comensal da Morte.

- Mas o que isso tem haver comigo? – insisti – Tudo o que eu fiz foi não cair na Grifinória, e isso nem é muito minha escolha.

Carter pensou por um instante, enquanto eu sentia o cansaço me tomar de tal maneira que fui obrigada a me deitar na cama também.

- É que você foge do padrão. – ele disse por fim, quietamente – Você quebrou o estereótipo da antiga família grifinória, em que todos são obrigatoriamente corajosos, bons, nobres e sei lá o que mais. Ok, pode ser que você seja todas essas coisas, mas você pode ser muito mais agora que não está mais na sombra da sua família.

Eu dei de ombros, uma difícil tarefa quando se está deitada e com os olhos quase fechados. Se Carter disse mais alguma coisa, eu não ouvi, por que já estava na terra dos sonhos.

**N/A: Sinto muito mesmo pela demora! Eu tinha a intenção de atualizar muito antes, mas realmente não tive tempo, as últimas semanas foram uma correria só para aproveitar ao máximo meu tempo em Dublin. **

**Amanhã estou indo para Londres, então com certeza vou ter muita inspiração, principalmente depois de ir ao estúdio *-* Mas imagino que também vai ser bem corrido, então vou demorar um pouco para atualizar de novo.**

**Anyway, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Cheers ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A_**s semanas seguintes foram de adaptação. Tanto eu quanto os Malfoy estávamos nos acostumando como a minha presença na casa e a rotina estava estabelecida como se tivesse sido sempre assim.

O senhor Malfoy já não era mais tão indiferente assim e a senhora Malfoy até me pediu para parar de tratá-la com tanta formalidade e a chamasse de Tia Astoria, o que eu achei muito atencioso da parte dela.

Eu estava começando a me sentir mais à vontade, já não chorava mais quase todas as noites e nem ficava deprimida do nada. Carter e Scorpius estavam com um papel fundamental de nunca me deixar sozinha ou pensativa por muito tempo. Começava a considerar que podia sim fazer da Mansão Malfoy a minha casa.

Foi no último final de semana de julho que os avós de Carter decidiram fazer uma visita surpresa. Eles tinham se mudado para o norte logo depois do casamento do filho e visitavam apenas durante o natal, pelo que Carter me dissera.

Mas era uma bonita manhã de sol no meio de julho, eu e os meninos estávamos praticando passes com a Goles no jardim da frente, quando uma mulher alta e imponente apareceu na porta, saindo da casa.

Ela caminhou até nós com um sorriso. Tinha cabelos e pele muito claros e vestia um longo vestido verde escuro sob uma capa de viagem preta, apesar do clima quente.

- Vovó! – exclamou Scorpius, esquecendo completamente o jogo e correndo em direção a mulher, que o abraçou carinhosamente.

Olhei para Carter, surpresa, e vi que sua expressão espelhava a minha.

Depois de soltar o neto mais novo, a mulher, que eu então deduzi ser Narcissa Malfoy (só um Malfoy seria tão pálido, mesmo que ela não tivesse de fato nascido nessa família), sorriu para Carter, que caminhou até ela e ficou preso em um abraço apertado também.

- O que está fazendo aqui, vovó? – quis saber Carter, assim que se desvencilhou dos muitos beijos da mulher.

- Mas é assim que você cumprimenta sua avó, jovenzinho? – ela fez uma cara de desgosto e eu pude reparar que, apesar de já não ser mais jovem, ela ainda tinha um rosto bonito.

Carter revirou os olhos.

- Olá vovó, - começou ele em um tom monótono – que bom te ver! O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

Narcissa Malfoy suspirou e balançou a cabeça, e voltou seu olhar para a minha direção, ao mesmo tempo que Scorpius, que tinha entrado na casa, voltava ao jardim puxando quem só poderia ser Lucius Malfoy, um versão mais velha e ainda mais severa de Draco, Carter e Scorpius.

O menino contava, empolgado, alguma história para o avô, que não demonstrava reação. Carter foi até o homem e lhe deu um abraço. Eu começava a me sentir desconfortável sob o olhar curioso e analítico da matriarca da família quando os olhos cinzentos de Lucius Malfoy também recaíram sobre mim.

Carter deve ter percebido, talvez pela minha expressão que beirava ao pânico, que algo estava errado e se postou do meu lado.

- Vovô, vovó, essa é minha amiga Julie. – apresentou ele, com um sorriso, passado o braço pelos meus ombros. Eu apenas sorri nervosamente sob os olhares gelados dos Malfoy mais velhos.

Antes que Carter pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a senhora Malfoy – ou melhor, tia Astoria; melhor me lembrar, agora que tinham duas senhoras Malfoy na casa – saiu para o jardim cumprimentando os sogros, que finalmente desviaram os olhos de mim.

Observei enquanto eles se abraçavam e trocaram algumas palavras. Tia Astoria escondeu bem, mas dava para ver que ela tentava não demonstrar surpresa ou desagrado pela visita súbita dos pais do marido. A senhora Malfoy lançou um breve olhar na minha direção e tia Astoria os guiou para dentro, com Scorpius aos seus calcanhares.

- Não fique com essa cara. – Carter apareceu do meu lado e me fez dar um pulo de susto.

- Que cara?

- Essa cara apavorada. – ele deu um sorrisinho e pegou a Goles no chão, jogando na minha direção. Eu peguei a bola com destreza – e modéstia, claro – e joguei de volta.

- Bom, seus avós são meio apavorantes. – eu dei de ombros, enquanto Carter corria até o outro lado do jardim, ziguezagueando e jogando a bola para cima várias vezes antes de jogar para mim de novo.

- Só por que eles não te conhecem. Os Malfoy tendem a ser desconfiados com desconhecidos.

- E com desconhecidos de famílias Grifinórias? – eu quis saber, acabando com o jogo ao sentar no chão e abraçar a bola.

Carter revirou os olhos azuis ao se juntar a mim na grama.

- Lá vem você de novo.

- É, lá venho eu de novo. Seu pai não disse que seu avô o deserdaria se ele tivesse ido para a Grifinória, assim como minha família fez comigo pelo contrário? Não acho que seus avós vão ficar muito felizes de saber que o filho deles acolheu uma Lottus.

- Jules, não se preocupa, ok? – ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros de novo – Minha mãe vai explicar tudo e eles vão entender e tudo vai continuar do jeito que está. Daqui só pode melhorar. – ele deu um sorrisão no maior estilo Blake e eu revirei os olhos, por que não consegui não acompanhar o sorriso.

Ele tirou a Goles das minhas mãos e seguiu jogando a bola para cima e narrando os próprios movimentos.

**N/A: Capitulo curtinho, eu sei, mas só para dar um sinal de vida! Haha **

**Londres foi um sonho, o estúdio do Harry Potter foi a realização de todas as fantasias da minha infância! *-* Para completar minha visita perfeita, encontrei ninguém menos que nosso eterno Harry, Daniel Radcliffe *-* Morram de inveja 8D HAHAHA #justkiddin'**

**Anyway, estou inspirada, até pq estou relendo HBP, então espero postar um capitulo de tamanho e conteúdo decente logo!**

**Cheers ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**_O_**s Malfoy mais velhos ficaram só por dois dias, mas foram dois loooongos dias de muito desconforto da minha parte e muitos olhares desconfiados da parte deles. Carter insistia que eu tinha que relaxar, mas era fácil para ele falar.

Mesmo depois de tia Astoria ter explicado a situação para os sogros, ainda assim eles agiam como se eu fosse um explosivim especialmente repulsivo. Isso quando eles sequer reconheciam a minha presença.

Na noite anterior a partida deles, eu estava indo em direção à biblioteca quando os ouvi. Eu tinha que passar em frente ao escritório do senhor Malfoy para chegar ao meu destino e eles não estavam falando exatamente baixo, então, bem, ninguém poderia me culpar. Tudo bem, talvez pudessem me culpar por parar do lado de fora da porta entreaberta e ficar ouvindo, mas era sobre mim. Quem não faria o mesmo?

- ... eu não entendo por que você faria isso! – ia dizendo o avô de Carter – Ainda mais por alguém do _tipo_ dela. Você quer alguém do _tipo_ dela influenciando Carter e Scorpius?

Houve uma pequena pausa.

- Eu não quero ninguém influenciando meus filhos, pai. – a voz de Draco era tensa, quase engasgada. – E que tipo é esse que você continua falando? Achei que o seu problema fosse com os sangues-ruim.

Eu arregalei os olhos um pouco e me aproximei mais da porta.

- Os sangues-ruim são o problema, assim como os que são a favor deles. – Lucius Malfoy me surpreendeu com a raiva que suas palavras carregavam. Não sei por que eu fiquei tão surpresa, afinal, ele tinha sido um Comensal da Morte, mas até aí, Draco também – E é isso que você está trazendo para dentro da sua casa. Você vai colocar esse pensamento a favor de trouxas na cabeça dos seus filhos?

Eu ouvi um barulho alto vindo de dentro da sala, seguindo por alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Talvez essa seja uma coisa muito boa, pai. – Draco soava como se estivesse tentando com muito afinco não gritar – Sabe, talvez eu não queira forçar meus filhos a odiarem as pessoas só por que elas não são como nós. Talvez eu queira deixar que eles decidam por eles mesmos.

Mais silêncio. Fiquei imaginando se Draco já tinha dito alguma coisa desse tipo para o pai, se já tinha o enfrentado desse jeito, e qual era a cara de Lucius ao ouvir as palavras do filho.

- Mas quer saber? – continuou Draco, em tom de quem concluía o assunto – Isso não importa. Não vou deixar a menina na rua, não importa de que família ela veio, ou qual era a ideologia da família dela. Se ela fosse nascida-trouxa, eu faria o mesmo.

Por algum motivo, me senti, não sei, orgulhosa? Depois do que Draco Malfoy tinha me dito sobre seu pai, foi surpreendente, de um modo bom, ouvi-lo enfrentar o pai.

Ouvi passos em direção a porta e consegui correr até a biblioteca a tempo de não ser pega por Lucius Malfoy, que saiu do escritório sem dizer mais nada. Imaginei se ele teria se sentido ofendido ou apenas contrariado.

Fiquei ali na porta da biblioteca por mais um tempo, esperando para ver se Draco sairia atrás do pai, mas ele continuou fechado no escritório.

Na manhã seguinte, os Malfoy tinham partido e Draco passou a agir de maneira bem mais simpática e até atenciosa comigo. Talvez ele quisesse convencer a si mesmo que não fazia diferença de onde eu viera, talvez ele realmente acreditasse nisso depois de ter finalmente colocado para fora. Eu, claro, não fiz nenhuma menção a conversa que eu ouvira. Conclui que na verdade aquela discussão não fora sobre mim, fora sobre Draco Malfoy finalmente enfrentar seu pai.

Quando os avós de Carter e Scorpius partiram, Blake chegou para ficar até o final das férias, já que os Zabini iam viajar para o Egito e Blake não quis ir.

O resto do mês passou rapidamente. Carter, Blake e eu decidimos que tínhamos que entrar para o time de Quadribol da Sonserina, então passamos grande parte do tempo em cima de vassouras, treinando passes, bloqueios, voos evasivos e outras técnicas de artilheiros.

Nos dividíamos em times alternados, com Scorpius para completar. Apesar de mais novo, ele já demonstrava um talento nato para voos rápidos. Carter dizia que o irmão com certeza se tornaria apanhador da Sonserina assim que tivesse chance.

O senhor Malfoy se mostrava satisfeito toda vez que nos via praticando. Tendo sido apanhador em seu tempo em Hogwarts, nada o deixava mais animado do que a perspectiva dos filhos integrarem o time também.

Em uma sexta-feira ele apareceu com ingressos para um jogo beneficente entre Ballycastle Bats e Tutshill Tornados.

A partida era para arrecadar fundos para (ironicamente) a Associação Protetora do Pomorim Dourado, o pequeno pássaro que entrou em risco de extinção depois de ser utilizado por gerações em jogos de Quadribol. Quando perceberam que o pássaro, que era morto a cada partida, estava se tornando escasso, resolveram criar uma bola para substituir o animal, bola que é conhecida como Pomo de Ouro.

Eu nunca tinha visto um jogo de Quadribol profissional ao vivo. Minha avó não era muito a favor de meninas se voltando para um esporte tão rápido e violento, então eu e minhas primas sempre fomos mantidas longe de vassouras. Não que isso nos impedisse, claro.

Quando domingo amanheceu, eu estava a mil. Carter e Blake riram da minha animação, mas eu não me importei.

Éramos a família Malfoy, Blake e eu em um camarote de honra oferecido pelo Ministério da Magia. Carter me contou que, apesar do nome Malfoy ter perdido um pouco do brilho quando Lucius Malfoy fora preso por ser um Comensal da Morte e nos eventos seguintes a guerra, Draco trabalhara duro para restaurar o prestigio com o qual crescera. Apesar dos pesares, a família Malfoy voltara a ser uma das mais respeitadas na sociedade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha.

A partida fora disputadíssima, gol a gol, defesa a defesa, os dois times tinham feito as melhores campanhas em anos durante a Taça Européia e estavam provando por que eram as equipes mais bem sucedidas. O senhor Malfoy conhecia vários jogadores pessoalmente, alguns dos quais tinham frequentado Hogwarts na mesma época que ele, como a goleira dos Tornados, Ananda Glower, que fora uma sonserina um ano mais velha que ele, e contava diversas histórias sobre os jogos da escola, sobre os pontos fortes e fracos de cada um. Era engraçado, o momento que o senhor Malfoy se sentia mais a vontade era quando falava sobre Quadribol.

- Papai queria ser jogador profissional. – comentou Carter durante a terceira hora de jogo. O Pomo ainda não havia sido avistado – Mas acho que ele nunca se dedicou totalmente a isso.

- Por que não? Você e Scorpius parecem ter herdado bastante talento, imagino que ele teria uma boa chance.

Carter deu de ombros, tomando um gole da sua garrafinha de suco de abóbora.

- Acho que tinham muitas outras coisas rolando na época. Muita pressão por parte do vovô...

- Talvez você pudesse ser profissional, Cartie. – sugeriu Blake em tom brincalhão, dando uma cotovelada de leve no ombro do amigo, que apenas retribuiu com um olhar superior.

- Talvez eu seja. Quando eu entrar para o time da Sonserina, com certeza vou ser o melhor artilheiro que Hogwarts já viu.

Blake e eu rimos.

- Com certeza vai ser o mais modesto e humilde também. – brinquei, e Blake concordou com a cabeça.

Carter deu um sorrisinho debochado e abriu a boca para responder, mas Scorpius, que era tão fanático por Quadribol quanto o pai, nos mandou ficar quietos com tanto fervor que nós, surpresos, consentimos.

Mais quatros horas de jogo se passaram, 520 a 510 para os Tornados, quando o Pomo de Ouro finalmente foi avistado pelo apanhador do Bats. Ambos os apanhadores eram geniais e a corrida pela bolinha dourada foi muito acirrada. Qualquer time poderia ganhar, todas aquelas horas de jogo se resumiam àquele momento de velocidade e habilidade.

Finalmente, foi o apanhador dos Tornados, em uma manobra genial, quem conseguiu agarrar o Pomo, conquistando mais 150 pontos para o time e, consequentemente, a vitória.

Em meio à festa azul-celeste dos torcedores do time vitorioso, o senhor Malfoy explicou que os pontos dos dois times somados seria o valor doado pela Liga Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol para a Associação Protetora do Pomorim Dourado.

Voltamos para a Mansão Malfoy cobertos de confetes comemorativos azuis e dourados, representando a equipe vencedora e a causa beneficiada.

A semana seguinte passou extremamente quente e nós estávamos com preguiça até para voar, apesar de estar em cima de uma vassoura seria muito mais fresco do que simplesmente deitar na sombra das árvores.

Mesmo assim, os meninos se divertiam jogando água uns nos outros na fonte do jardim, enquanto eu me mantinha fora da ação, sentada sob a sombra de um grande carvalho com um livro de Transfiguração que eu achara na biblioteca da mansão.

Já estava na metade do livro quando Carter e Blake se juntaram a mim, molhados e ofegantes de tanto rir. Scorpius entrara na casa com a desculpa de que estava com fome.

- Preguiçosa! – acusou Blake de brincadeira, ameaçando jogar água nas páginas amareladas do livro velho. Eu apenas dei a língua, sem prestar muita atenção.

- O que é que você está lendo de tão interessante? – quis saber Carter, tentando ler a página em que eu estava. Eu levantei o livro para que eles pudessem ler o título na capa – _"Transfiguração Avançada Para Aurores – O Que Saber Antes de Entrar em Ação_" – leu ele em voz alta, e ergueu uma sobrancelha muito loira – Por que raios você está lendo sobre isso?

Eu dei de ombros. Na verdade eu estava desesperadamente tentando entender o que dizia no texto. Era realmente avançado, tanto é que eu mantinha mais dois livros o meu lado para consulta de qualquer termo desconhecido que eu encontrasse. Era necessário ler umas três vezes cada frase para pegar completamente o sentido.

Carter e Blake juntaram as cabeças sobre o livro para tentar ler a página, mas ao simplesmente verem as figuras, se afastaram e me olharam como se eu fosse louca.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, mulher, qual é o seu problema? – fez Blake com uma expressão exagerada de horror.

Eu finalmente levantei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Eles com certeza iriam tirar sarro de mim por ter voltado minha atenção só quando fui chamada de louca.

- É interessante. – disse simplesmente.

- Interessante seria ler um livro de contos de fadas trouxa, esse livro é loucura. – Carter arregalou os olhos azuis.

Eu apenas dei um sorrisinho antes de voltar a atenção para o livro.

- Interessante não quer só dizer divertido. – eu disse, tentando soar misteriosa – Interessante pode ser útil também.

Eles se entreolharam, como sempre faziam, e balançaram a cabeça negativamente, como se dissessem que eu era um caso perdido. O que talvez eu fosse mesmo.

**N/A: Mais uma vez, venho depois de um milhão de anos, me desculpar pela demora para atualizar. Voltei de viagem para um turbilhão de reportagens e gravações e diagramações na faculdade. Nem tive tempo de respirar até agora, e acho que até o final do semestre vai só piorar =X**

**Anyway, aqui está mais um capítulo. Foquei de novo um pouco no Draco por que acho que tem muito nele pra ser explorado e por que futuramente quero criar um relacionamento bem legal entre ele e a Julie.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Cheers ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**_O_** restante das férias passou mais rápido do que nós gostaríamos. Quando nos demos conta, as cartas de Hogwarts com as listas de material tinham chegado e tia Astoria estava organizando nossa visita o Beco Diagonal.

Eu sinceramente não entendo essa falta de criatividade das famílias bruxas. Todo mundo tem que ir ao Beco Diagonal no mesmo dia. Tanto é que, na manhã que saímos da Mansão Malfoy por Pó de Flu para o Caldeirão Furado, eu estava nervosa com a possibilidade de encontrar algum membro do clã Lottus.

Nossa primeira parada no centro de compras bruxo bem no coração de Londres foi Gringotts, o banco dos bruxos. Passamos no cofre da família Malfoy e no da família Zabini – o senhor Zabini tinha deixado instruções para a retirada de uma certa quantia de dinheiro para comprar bens para a escola.

Quando chegou a vez de passar no cofre do meu tio Alfred, que agora me pertencia, o vagonete foi ainda mais afundo no subterrâneo. Achei meio estranho, afinal, os cofre mais fundos eram os mais antigos, e os dos Malfoy e dos Zabini já eram fundos o suficiente.

Não sabia o que esperar quando o duende que guiava nosso vagonete fez uma espécie de ritual para abrir a porta de segurança máxima do cofre. Bom, com certeza não esperava a montanha de moedas de ouro, além de montes de itens de prata e pedras preciosas que pareciam ter sido forjadas por duendes. Até o senhor Malfoy e tia Astoria pareciam sem saber o que dizer quando o duende do banco perguntou quanto gostaríamos de retirar.

Saí do banco com uma bolsa cheia de ouro, o que o senhor Malfoy disse ser suficiente para comprar itens escolares e para durar o ano letivo todo, caso eu precisasse de dinheiro enquanto estivesse em Hogwarts. Era mais ouro do que eu jamais carregara e eu estava tão chocada que não conseguia nem falar.

- Você tem noção de que você é, tipo, super rica, né? – indagou Blake retoricamente. Tanto ele quanto Carter e Scorpius estavam sem palavras depois de ver todo aquele ouro.

- É, agora você pode me comprar uma vassoura de corrida. – comentou Scorps com um sorriso cheio de dentes, e eu apenas ri e dei um tapa no braço do mais novo.

- Não acredito que meu tio-avô deixou todo esse ouro para mim. – disse quietamente, abraçando a sacola que eu escondera no bolso interno da minha capa – Eu nem conheci o velho, como é que ele ia saber que eu ia fazer bom uso do ouro dele?

Os meninos deram de ombros.

- Vai ver foi aleatório. – sugeriu Blake – Vai ver o velho fez um sorteio entre todos os parentes e você foi a sortuda.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- É uma possibilidade. Pelo que eu sei, ele bem que podia ser pirado.

- Mas uma coisa é certa, Julie. – a voz do senhor Malfoy nos sobressaltou. Levantei a cabeça e dei de cara com os olhos cinzentos e frios do homem que me acolhera e que estava crescendo em mim – Mesmo que agora você saiba do dinheiro que tem, não tem por que sair por aí gastando. Você sempre vai ter um lugar na Mansão Malfoy, então fique certa de guardar esse ouro e não se preocupar.

Aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa e talvez exatamente por isso uma onda forte de emoção tomou conta de mim de tal forma que quase não consegui conter as lágrimas que inundaram meus olhos. Carter, que estava mais perto de mim, viu que eu não conseguiria responder prontamente e fingiu um acesso de tosse para desviar a atenção.

Como podia, um homem que não tinha qualquer relação comigo, ter mais consideração por mim do que aqueles que me viram nascer e crescer, aqueles que me deram a vida, quem tem o mesmo sangue que eu?

Eu respirei fundo e me livrei das lágrimas. Eu estava cada vez mais admirando Draco Malfoy.

A primeira loja que fomos foi a Madame Malkin Trajes Para Todas As Ocasiões. Eu não precisava de vestes novas, mas os meninos, estranhamente, tinham crescido até que bastante ao longo do ano e certamente precisavam de calças mais longas. Eu não tinha percebido até aquele momento, mas os dois estavam uns bons centímetros mais altos do que eu, o que com certeza não eram quando nos conhecemos.

Em seguida fomos à Floreiros e Borrões, onde encontramos um animadíssimo James Potter, acompanhado pelos pais e pelos irmãos. O irmão mais novo de James era tão parecido com o senhor Potter quanto Scorpius era parecido com o senhor Malfoy. A garotinha ruiva era uma miniatura da senhora Potter.

Eu não pude deixar de olhar fascinada para Gina Weasley-Potter, uma das melhores apanhadoras da história do Quadribol. Fora um escândalo quando ela decidiu abandonar a carreira para cuidar da família, depois do nascimento do segundo filho. Agora ela era comentarista do esporte na Rede de Rádio Bruxa. Os meninos estavam com a mesma expressão abobalhada que eu, mas ao verem o aceno frio que o senhor Malfoy lançou aos Potter, e pela cara que James fez ao ver as nossas caras, logo colocamos expressões impassíveis.

- E aí pessoal, como foram as férias? – James tinha um enorme sorriso. Apesar de eu achar irritante que ele estivesse tão empolgado sem motivo, me obriguei a sorrir de volta ao lembrar como ele fora gentil ao me oferecer a casa dele.

- Foram boas, James. – fui eu quem respondi, claro, já que Carter e Blake apenas encaram. Não que isso abalasse o garoto Potter.

- As minhas foram realmente ótimas! – ia dizendo ele – É sempre divertido encontrar os primos, sabe?

- Na verdade não. – interrompeu Carter, com um sorrisinho de lado, e deu de ombros – Não tenho primos.

Blake riu e eu revirei os olhos, sem conseguir conter um sorriso também. James, depois de um instante considerando o que dizer a seguir, apenas continuou.

- Como eu estava dizendo, é sempre bom rever os primos e a família. Meu primo Fred vai começar em Hogwarts esse ano. – ele indicou um garoto ruivo que estava no caixa com a mãe, uma moça de pele morena e cabelos e olhos escuros – Nós passamos o verão treinando Quadribol, já que vou entrar no time esse ano e ele com certeza vai entrar no ano que vem. Meu pai vai comprar uma vassoura para mim, uma Arrowlight 5, a melhor da linha, claro, o que com certeza vai garantir que eu consiga a posição de apanhador da Grifinória.

Eu não queria ignorar James, mas ele não parava de falar e eu me vi dispersando. Fui salva pela tia Astoria, me chamando para seguirmos para a próxima loja.

- Bom, a gente se vê então, James. – eu disse, e saí da livraria, deixando James Potter falando sozinho.

Passamos na Farmácia, para comprar ingredientes para Poções, na Instrumentos de Escrita Escribbulus, a loja onde vendiam penas, tinta e pergaminhos, e paramos na Florean Fortecue para um sorvete na hora do almoço. Os meninos pediram casquinhas de quatro bolas que se equilibravam verticalmente e não derretiam mesmo sob o sol quente do meio dia.

Depois, Carter anunciou que precisava de uma coruja - não dava para ficar dependendo das aves do corujal da escola, na opinião dele -, então seguimos para o Empório das Corujas, onde ele escolheu uma coruja das torres grande e de aparência feroz. Fiquei me perguntando por que comprar uma coruja que parece mais que vai te matar a bicadas do que trazer o jornal. Scorpius choramingou que queria uma também, ao que o senhor Malfoy cortou dizendo que quando ele fosse para Hogwarts e tivesse motivo para se corresponder com alguém, eles podiam estudar a possibilidade.

Enquanto os pais entravam na Talhejusto&Janota para olhar algumas vestes de gala para um baile que eles iriam em breve, os meninos se entretinham tentando não serem bicados pela coruja, que Carter nomeou de Hórus, e eu fiquei observando a vitrina da Animais Mágicos. A lojinha parecia extremamente lotada de gaiolas e caixas de todo tipo de animal. O que mais me chamou a atenção foi um filhote de gato preto e branco, que parecia não ter nem três meses, de tão pequenininho que era.

- É uma gracinha, não é? – disse a mulher da loja, que tinha vindo a porta ao me ver – Ela acabou de chegar. É muito esperta.

Eu apenas sorri para a vendedora. Logo em seguida, o senhor e a senhora Malfoy apareceram do meu lado.

- Gostou do gatinho, Julie? – quis saber tia Astoria, gentil como sempre.

Eu apenas dei de ombros, mas a vendedora já começou a falar em parar sobre o animal. Eu tinha gostado da gata sim, mas não pedir para comprarem para mim, e o dinheiro que eu tirara do banco era só para o material e despesas necessárias. Tia Astoria me observava, e deve ter percebido minha expressão, por que foi logo dizendo:

- Vamos levar.

Eu olhei surpresa para ela e para o senhor Malfoy, que seguiu a vendedora para dentro da loja para pagar. Logo eu estava com uma gaiola nos braços, além de uma sacola com produtos para o gato e um sorriso no rosto.

A nossa última parada, apesar de Carter insistir que precisava de uma vassoura de corrida – "Não vou deixar o Potter ficar esfregando aquela Arrowlight na minha cara" -, foi a sede do Profeta Diário, onde o senhor Malfoy ia encontrar um antigo colega de Hogwarts que era colunista econômico do jornal.

Eu e Scorpius estávamos tentando pensar em um nome interessante para a minha nova gatinha quando senti que estava sendo observada. Levantei a cabeça e avistei, há algumas lojas de distancia, minha prima Andy me encarando. Os olhos escuros estavam frio e duros, sua expressão fechada, desgosto muito claro em seus braços cruzados e posição do corpo. Os pais dela, meus tios, pareciam não ter me notado, ou estavam me ignorando abertamente.

Eu não queria que aquele olhar me abalasse, então continuei a mexer com a gatinha sem deixar que ninguém notasse o que se passara naqueles poucos segundos.

Mas, é claro, tinha me afetado. Ver alguém que fora como uma irmã durante toda a minha vida agindo como se fossemos estranhas não fora nada fácil. O jeito como ela me olhara, como se eu a tivesse traído da pior maneira, e tudo o que eu fizera fora ser diferente.

Ao voltar para a Mansão Malfoy, continuei agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, já que não queria aborrecer aqueles que estavam sendo tão bons comigo. Voltei ao meu quarto com minha gatinha dormindo tranquilamente nos meus braços e comecei a arrumar meu malão, decidida a me fortalecer em relação a Andy. Afinal, no dia seguinte eu estaria partindo para Hogwarts e tinha que me acostumar a ver aquele olhar venenoso dela na minha direção.

**N/A: Consegui uma atualização rápida! YAY hahaha Mas não vou me vangloriar, afinal, sei que não vou conseguir manter esse ritmo. Espero que tenham gostado! Próximo capítulo: de volta a Hogwarts! **

**Cheers ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A _**volta para Hogwarts trouxe uma mistura de sentimentos. Por um lado, era estranho por que agora não éramos mais calouros, mas ao mesmo tempo não podíamos nos chamar de veteranos. Por outro lado, trazia uma sensação nostálgica de lar. Apesar de eu já ter me acostumado com a Mansão Malfoy, Hogwarts era o mais perto de lar que eu tinha, já que não tinha mais uma família.

Na manhã da nossa partida, eu estava no quarto de Carter ajudando-o a terminar de preparar o malão – eu tinha arrumado logo depois de voltar do Beco Diagonal -, quando o senhor Malfoy entrou carregando dois pacotes de tamanho médio e os colocou sobre a cama.

- Quase prontos? – quis saber ele, observando a bagunça de roupas, livros, penas e pergaminhos espalhados pelo quarto – Já está quase na hora de saímos. – informou.

- Quase, pai. – disse Carter, enrolando um monte de vestes e jogando no malão de qualquer jeito, ao que eu revirei os olhos, desistindo de dobrar qualquer coisa.

O senhor Malfoy me lançou um olhar compreensivo.

- Bom, antes de fechar a mala, guardem um lugar para isso aqui. – disse ele em tom de comentário, indicando os pacotes.

Eu e Carter levantamos os olhos para ele, surpresos e ao mesmo tempo curiosos. Cada um pegou um pacote e rasgamos o papel pardo que envolvia a caixa, que, para a nossa máxima surpresa, continha uma vassoura em miniatura, daquelas que levantam apenas alguns centímetros do chão e que as crianças ganham para aprenderem a voar.

- Hã, pai... – começou Carter, sem entender o motivo do presente, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, as vassouras começaram a crescer até se tornarem do tamanho normal de uma Arrowlight 5 – Uau! – exclamou Carter, os olhos brilhando primeiro para a vassoura e depois para o pai, que, eu percebi, tinha um sorriso discreto.

Eu também tinha meus olhos brilhando, com certeza, e com um sorriso enorme de alegria e gratidão. Só que dessa vez eu não estava emocionada, nem nada, estava feliz mesmo. Quer dizer, uma Arrowlight! Isso com certeza nos colocaria não só no time como com certeza venceríamos a Copa de Quadribol.

E foi isso o que o senhor Malfoy nos disse para fazer, ao sair do quarto, lembrando que tínhamos que sair em meia hora.

Mais tarde, no Expresso de Hogwarts, tudo o que conseguíamos falar era sobre como a Sonseina já era campeã do Quadribol, enquanto Blake reclamava que também queria uma vassoura nova.

Quando descemos na estação de Hogsmeade, James Potter se juntou a nós na fila para pegarmos a carruagem que nos levaria até o castelo. Comentei que o feitiço que fazia a carruagem se mover devia ser complicado de manter, já que sendo um feitiço de longo prazo era preciso manutenção sempre, mas James me cortou e disse que na verdade o que movia as carruagens eram animais invisíveis chamados Testrálios, que só eram visíveis para quem já presenciara a morte. Não é preciso dizer que eu, Blake e Carter apenas olhamos para ele ceticamente.

A cerimônia de seleção dos alunos novos demorou _séculos_. Acho que não lembrava de ter demorado tanto por que da última vez eu estava nervosa demais para pensar em quanto tempo demorava. Se qualquer um daqueles novos alunos soubesse o que aquela seleção poderia significar, com certeza ficariam ainda mais nervosos.

O primo de James, Fred Weasley, foi selecionado para a Grifinória sob uma chuva de aplausos dos integrantes da Casa. Ao seguir o garoto com o olhar, cruzei com os olhos frios da minha prima.

Quando a última aluna, Zoe Divey, foi selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa, eu podia jurar que metade do Salão, incluindo Carte e Blake, estava cochilando. Eu estava morta de fome e mal pude aguentar o discurso de boas-vindas da diretora McGonagall.

Durante o banquete, houve uma coisa que eu não pude deixar de reparar que não estava presente: os olhares repreensivos dos meus colegas de Casa. Era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros ao perceber que eu não era mais novidade e que ninguém mais ligava para o fato de eu ser uma Lottus na Sonserina. Fui para o Salão Comunal me sentindo mais leve do que jamais me senti em Hogwarts.

**N/A: Capítulo pequeno, meio enrolação, mas é assim que as coisas são, tem que dar uma enrolada em algum momento hahaha**


	16. Chapter 16

**_L_**ogo no primeiro fim de semana já tínhamos detenção para cumprir. Mas na verdade dessa vez nem foi culpa nossa, foi com certeza daquela gata maldita do Filch – e não é com se eu fosse uma daquelas pessoas que odeia gatos; eu tenho um.

Nós estávamos fazendo o dever de Feitiços. Como o professor Flitwick tinha pedido, estávamos relembrando o feitiço de levitação, fazendo nossas mochilas voarem pelos corredores enquanto íamos para o Salão Principal para o almoço. A culpa não foi nossa se aquela gata caquética estava no parapeito de uma janela baixa e pulou para o chão no mesmo momento em que a mochila de Blake passou voando. Foi pura má sorte o zelador estar por perto para ouvir o berro da gata ao ser atingida e jogada longe.

Filch, é claro, sendo o detestador de alunos que era, queria nos aplicar castigos corporais. Nos pendurar pelos tornozelos nas masmorras, esse tipo de coisa.

- Ah, eu não sabia que estávamos na Idade Média. – eu comentei sarcasticamente, ao ouvir a sugestão (ameaça) que o zelador deu à professora Zorrah, que ensinava Poções e era a diretora da Sonserina, e seria responsável por decidir nossa punição – Por que é que não nos afoga no lago ou nos queima em uma fogueira gritando que somos bruxos?

Carter e Blake seguraram o riso, enquanto Filch ficava roxo de raiva e a professora apenas suspirava, já acostumada com como a minha língua podia ser afiada quando eu queria.

- Já chega, srta. Lottus. – cortou Zorrah, antes que o zelador pudesse retrucar – Isso é tudo, senhor Filch, pode deixar que eu os punirei como merecem. – ela fez um gesto dispensando o homem, que saiu da sala de má-vontade.

A professora voltou o olhar para nós, que paramos de trocar risadinhas e fingimos que estávamos muito arrependidos.

- O ano mal começou e vocês três já estão arrumando confusão. – ela balançou a cabeça, inconformada, e se sentou na cadeira de espaldar alto atrás da escrivaninha lotada de pergaminhos e frascos de poções – Será que vamos ter alguma chance de ganhar a Taça das Casas enquanto vocês estiverem aqui?

Nós apenas lançamos nossos sorrisos mais angelicais. Eu estava tentada a dizer que sim, não só teríamos chance como também venceríamos a partir do momento em que ingressássemos no time de Quadribol, mas achei melhor não forçar a barra.

- Muito bem, dez pontos de cada um e detenção no sábado de manhã. – declarou Zorrah, e nós suspiramos aliviados, afinal, nem era uma punição tão grande assim.

Mas foi aí que Blake bateu a palma na testa com uma expressão de desespero.

- Mas professora, no sábado é o teste para o time de Quadribol!

Carter empalideceu e olhou para mim com os olhos azuis arregalados. Certamente minha cara espelhava a dele. A professora só suspirou e fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Bem, parece que vocês vão ter que esperar pelos testes do ano que vem.

**_N_**ão importou o quanto nós insistíssemos, a professora Zorrah não quis mudar o horário da detenção no sábado. Eu quase apelei para o choro, mas achei que, me conhecendo, ela não ia cair.

Saímos da sala de Poções, no segundo andar, em direção ao Salão Comunal nas masmorras, discutindo nossas possibilidades.

Não podíamos simplesmente não aparecer na detenção. Além de isso acarretar em mais detenções, podíamos perder nosso lugar no time como punição pela falta de respeito pela decisão da diretora da nossa Casa.

Podíamos até pedir para o capitão do time da Sonserina, Richard Conver – ou Ricky Con, como a maioria dos alunos o chamava -, para adiar o teste, mas nós duvidávamos muito que ele fosse mudar a data por causa de três segundanistas encrenqueiros – mesmo que fossem os três segundanistas encrenqueiros que podiam fazer a diferença no time que não ganhava a Copa de Quadribol em quase uma década.

- Só há uma solução. – declarou Carter em tom definitivo, ao nos acomodarmos nas poltronas em frente à lareira.

Eu e Blake apenas olhamos para ele, esperando que ele continuasse.

- A gente tem que mostrar para a Zorrah que nós somos simplesmente bons demais para não fazermos o teste. – ele disse como se fosse óbvio – Quando ela vir que somos a chance que a Sonserina tem de ganhar a Copa e a Taça das Casa, ela vai ter que adiar a detenção.

Blake abriu um sorrisão.

- Essa ideia é brilhante! – exclamou ele, parecendo encantado com a possibilidade.

- É uma boa ideia mesmo, - eu comecei, sem o mesmo entusiasmo, e eles olharam para mim como se eu tivesse comido todos os sapos de chocolates deles (o que já aconteceu, na verdade – sapos de chocolates são meus doces favoritos) – mas como vamos fazer isso? – questionei – Quer dizer, como vamos criar uma oportunidade para a Zorrah ver a gente enquanto estivermos sendo geniais nas vassouras?

E era uma boa pergunta, já que nenhum dos dois soube responder. Enquanto pensávamos em possibilidades, senti algo encostando em minha perna e começando a escalar. Olhei para baixo e vi uma bolinha de pelos preta com grandes olhos muito amarelos brilhando para mim.

Peguei a gatinha no colo e passei a acaricia-la. Carter esticou a mão para tocar os pelos do filhote, mas a gatinha se eriçou toda e silvou, mostrando os dentinhos minúsculos.

- Nossa! – exclamou Carter, assustado, tirando a mão – Isso aí é um gato ou um cão de guarda? – perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

Blake riu.

- Vai ver ela acha que é um tigre. – comentou.

Eu apenas dei a língua, voltando a acariciar o pelo macio. A gatinha se enrolou no meu colo.

- Vocês são uns bobos. Ela só não está acostumada com vocês. – eu sorri para o animal, fingindo não perceber a troca de olhares entre os dois.

- E qual foi o nome que você escolheu mesmo? – quis saber Blake, risonhoso. Eu revirei os olhos. Eles claramente tinham achado o nome engraçado.

- Bastet. – respondi pela milésima vez, enquanto os dois riam – Qual é a graça? Se você pode dar o nome de um deus egípcio com cabeça de pássaro para a sua coruja, eu posso dar o nome da deusa dos gatos para a minha gata.

- Não é o motivo do nome, é o nome em si. – explicou Carter, que deu mais uma risadinha e depois colocou uma expressão séria no rosto pálido – Mas então, como vamos fazer?

Nós nos entreolhamos, e então uma ideia me atingiu como um balaço a cara.

- Temos que fazer um espetáculo. – eu disse, olhando para as chamas verdes na lareira – Temos que fazer algo que chame a atenção da escola toda, e tem que ser em uma área comum do castelo, para que os professores sejam chamados. Aí, quando todo mundo estiver olhando, a gente monta nas vassouras e mostra tudo o que nós sabemos fazer.

**N/A: Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Cheers ;D**


End file.
